The First Known Hostess An Ouran Host Club Story
by DejaVu897
Summary: This is a story about a girl who just moves to Japan from London. At Ouran Academy, she meets girl, Renge Houshakuji, who leads her to the Ouran Host Club. There she works for the hosts and she falls in love with the most unsuspecting person. *NOTE*: This STORY IS SUBJECT TO MAJOR CHANGES AFTER I FINISH. REVISES WILL COME AFTER THE ENTIRE STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. The Interview Finding the Host Club

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~

Chapter One: The Interview (Finding the Host Club)

"So, Miss Usasami, why did you choose to come to Ouran Academy?" asked the Headmaster. I had to think about it. I didn't want to say that I didn't want to come to Ouran Academy, but it was the truth. I didn't even want to come to live in Japan! I wanted to stay in London and go to school at Rellington Prep. But now, I am sitting here, in Japan, at this elite school for children from rich families. What a joy this has been.

"Well," I lied, "I had heard of Ouran Academy's rich history and culture. It intrigued me, so I just had to apply." The headmaster pressed his fingertips together and looked at a paper in front of him.

"So you are interested in history, Miss Usasami?" I nod.

"Yes, I am. I find it interesting how we, as human beings, learn to slowly progress and adapt. It's the past that is the key to the present and future. I get it from my father, sir."

"Hmm," said the Headmaster, "your father is the architect, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And your mother is the fashion designer?"

"Correct again… sir." The Headmaster took time to write that down in the 'Parental Occupation' boxes of another form for my mother and father. My father is the CEO of a major architectural company. He supplies workers and supplies, and if the customer is lucky, my father would design a building for them. My father usually creates either 'cutting edge' buildings or Medieval style buildings. That's sort of how you know that a building was built by my father. My mother had just recently started her own business. She became the founder and CEO of her new fashion company: Springtime Sakura. I wish that they had more time for me, but I think that it's better that we stay apart for now. When they are busy, they get aggravated when you interrupt them. So I might as well lay low for now.

"How would you say you performed, last year, school-wise?" the Headmaster finally said.

"I did fairly well, academics wise. But, if you want to talk about communications…" I stopped, "I… didn't do very well." The Headmaster immediately sat up straighter in his Victorian leather chair.

"And why not, Miss Usasami?" I fidgeted in my seat a little. I felt my cheeks start to tinge pink, but I fought hard to resist it.

"Umm… it was because I never really wanted to talk to anyone."

"Okay," said the Headmaster, "And why didn't you want to speak to anyone? Were they picking on you?"

"No," I said quickly, "they did nothing of the sort! It's just that, the kids at Rellington couldn't see past the ends of their own noses. They didn't know that there was a life past the school's walls. They couldn't stand the fact that they would have to be smart and work one day. They had very small perspectives and it made it impossible for me to talk to them, for they had nothing worthwhile to talk about. To put it in shorter terms, they were a bunch of rich snobs!" I clamped my hand over my mouth. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying. I just let it slip out. He will just expel me right now for sure.

"Miss Usasami, what you have said is very harsh." I had to close my eyes. "But, you are absolutely right." I quickly opened them up again.

"What?" I said.

"You are correct. If it were coming from any other individual, what you just said would have sounded arrogant. But it made sense when you said it because you gave your reasoning. You are really smart, Miss. Really smart."

I was cheering inside my head. I was afraid that I would be ejected from this school when I said that. This is great! This is going to be a snap! I'm going to fly through this school year and –

"-and you will have to endure several accounts of mandatory communication hours." The words 'mandatory communication hours' lingered in the air. This just shot me out of the sky. This year is going to feel way longer than I expected.

"I have to work this whole school year?" I asked, exasperated.

"Miss Usasami, I said several accounts of mandatory communication hours. By the amount of hours you need to complete, you have to work up to your very last day of school… when you graduate!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have to work somewhere for three years straight. I have to work through Second year, Third year, _and_ Fourth year? This is messed up.

"H-How am I going to do that?" I asked. The Headmaster pondered this question for a moment.

"Your… Your school guide will give you your club to work at. Renge, will you come in please?" I had to sit there and admit defeat. What else was I going to do?

Just then a girl walked in. She had on a yellow dress (school uniform) and her hair was brown. A smile immediately formed on her face when she saw me.

"Hello. My name is Renge Houshakuji." I immediately stood up and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Houshakuji. My name is Sakura Usasami." I was not wearing a uniform. I was allowed to wear business attire. That's basically all that I had in my closet (besides from several regular outfits). I looked like a young business woman. It sort of drove me crazy, but I was used to it.

"Renge, you should take Miss Usasami to see your club."

"I would love to, Headmaster, but which club should I bring her to? If you recall, I am apart of five different clubs." The Headmaster looks at her over the top of his glasses.

"Why, bring her to the hosts." He said reassuringly. Renge got an even bigger smile on her face and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Sakura. I must take you to meet the Host Club!" She started to walk away, literally dragging me behind her.

"That would be very nice, Renge, but I don't know what a host club is!" I will never forget that day for two reasons: Reason number one- It was the day that I was, literally, dragged into this crazy mess; and Reason number two- Renge covered my mouth with her hand because I was screaming down the hall.

After we passed two corridors, we slowed to a calm walk. Renge started rambling on and on about her various clubs and after school activities. After fifteen minutes straight of listening to her talk, I wondered how people could stand having her as their club president. She is the president of four of the clubs, but she avoided telling me about the fifth club. The fifth club was the Host Club.

"Renge," I said, "What are we doing?" She looked back at me and simply said,

"I am taking you to Music Room Three. That's where the Host Club is." I was generally confused.

"But Renge, what is the Ouran Host Club?" She looked back at me and smiled. But instead of waiting for me, she started running ahead. I had to keep up, so I started running, too. We ran past a garden and an outside corridor, but she wasn't slowing down.

"Renge," I shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" She didn't say anything, but she looked back and smiled at me.

'What the hell is wrong with this girl?' I thought. We finally ran into a dark corridor, and we stopped at the end.

"Well, that was refreshing. Wasn't it, Sakura?" She looked at me and started laughing. I looked into a mirror that was hanging on the wall. My hair fell out of the hair clip that I had it in and my trench coat's tie came undone. I looked like a total mess.

"Refreshing? That was horrible! I can't believe you made me run through the whole school!" I was fixing myself in the mirror when Renge spoke.

"I did it so you would remember how to get your way through the school. Did it work? Do you remember how to get back to the Headmaster's office?" Once I thought about it, I did remember how to get to certain places. I turned the mirror to face me, and Renge was totally out of view.

"As a matter of fact, it did help. Thank you, Renge. But, can you please tell me what we're doing here?"

"Just open the door." She said.

"Renge, why can't you tell me? Renge?" I turned the mirror back to it's original state and looked back at Renge, but she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself. The last words that she said rang inside my head.

'Just open the door.' I had a nervous feeling inside my stomach. I didn't know what I had to do.

'Just open the door.' I slowly approached the door to Music Room Three. I grabbed the door handle with a shaking hand. There was the fateful moment when I turned the handle. The door opened without any force. I immediately saw seven handsome boys wearing Egyptian outfits standing in front of the door.

"Hello, beautiful little Cleopatra." Said a blond haired, blue eyed seventeen year old in a pharaoh costume. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club."


	2. Meeting the Hosts The Agreement

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~

Chapter Two: Meeting the Hosts (The Agreement)

"Excuse me?" I said, confused.

"Why, I am talking to you, little princess. You are very beautiful. You belong in the arms of a prince, like me." I blushed. I look around the room. No one else is in the room, so he is obviously talking to me.

"Did you just call me a princess?" I asked.

"Of course I did, Cleopatra. There are no other girls in the room." He said. I looked around at the boys. I noticed something odd about the brown-haired boy. Wait a minute…

"There is another girl that you could be talking to." I simply stated. The blonde- haired boy looked at me confusingly. I shook my head. I thought that he has playing with me, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw the look of general confusion in them. But then there was another look in his eyes: surprise.

"The other girl," I pointed at the brown-haired 'boy', "is right there!" There was a collection of gasps from the surrounding boys.

"What are you talking about, Cleo-"

"Don't try to fool me with your Cleopatra crap! You know that this 'boy' is a girl. Just how long did you think that you could fool people? It looks like this student is a boy, but if you examine her closely, you could see that she is a girl." The boys just stared at me in astonishment.

"She figured it out, Tamaki. That means that she is special." said a little boy.

"It's true, boss." said two twin brothers in unison. "She must be really special." The boy named Tamaki stood up, only to dash towards the light switch. It was dark in the room one minute, but the lights were turned on the next. I was sitting in a chair, an interrogation lamp was turned on to illuminate my face.

"Wow, boss," said one of the twins, "she really is pretty." He started to touch my face, but I grabbed his hand in mid air.

"If you attempt to touch my face again, I will rip your arm off." The boy stepped back.

"Darn, she's worse than Kyoya." he said. I stared at him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here? Who are you people?" I said, exasperated. I was so confused. I never thought that I would be interrogated by these guys. A guy that was wearing glasses sighed and said,

"We're sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Usasami. I was expecting you. My name is Kyoya Ootori. Welcome to Japan and welcome to Ouran Academy."

Later, I told them of my brief stay in the Headmaster's office, running through the school, and realizing that one of the hosts wasn't actually a boy. They just stared at me sipping my tea.

"Well, Miss Usasami, it seems that you have had a very exciting morning. I guess we shouldn't have ganged up on you. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Like I said, my name is Kyoya Ootori, I'm a second year student here at the academy and I am in class A. I am also the club's vice-president and I am the cool type." said the guy with glasses. He got down on his knee and kissed my hand. My cheeks tinged pink.

"Hi, my name is Hikaru," said the boy who tried to touch my face.

"And my name is Kaoru," said his twin. "Pleased to meet you. We are first years in class A. We are the little devil type." they said in unison.

"Hi there, Saka-chan," said the little boy. "It's really nice to meet you. My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. I am the boy-Lolita type. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. He is the strong, silent type. We're third years in class A." I was shocked because he looked like he belonged in the middle school. I didn't show it, though.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a first year in class A. I'm pleased to meet you. I am the natural type." She bowed slightly.

"And," said the tall blonde haired, blue eyed guy, "my name is Tamaki Suou. I am a third year in class A. And, I am the president of this club and I am the princely type." He bowed down deeply. "I hope I don't come across as rude, but who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I am Sakura Usasami. I am in second year, class A. I originally came from this part of Japan, but days after my birth we moved to the United States. We lived there for ten years and then we moved to London. We stayed there for six years, and then we just recently came back here to live. Are you guys with me?" They all had confused looks on their faces.

"Uhh, okay. To put this in simpler terms, I've moved three times."

"So," said Tamaki, after I've told them my life story, "You're American, Japanese, and British?" I nodded. We have been sitting there on the couches, drinking coffee and tea. I told them about everything. I told them about my parents, my house, everything.

"I can't believe that I spilled my guts out to strangers. But I couldn't help it. I never really had anyone to talk to. I'm usually alone because I don't have any brothers or sisters, and I never really had any friends. I'm so sorry to bore you with my life story."

"Wow," said Haruhi, "You're such a nice person. How is it possible that you're friendless?" I just shrugged. I didn't want them to think that I was a hypocrite by saying what rich snobs the students at my old school were.

"It was because I was always really quiet… and mean looking, so people were intimidated by me. I didn't try to talk to anybody, so my communications grade… flat lined, which is why I need to talk business with you guys." Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Yes, well we do have a matter that we have to discuss. You see, you are one of the only people in this whole school who know Haruhi's secret. So, we have to work out a deal where you won't tell other people in exchange for something." I almost broke the tea cup in my hand. What did he take me for?

"Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone. I never was going to and I never will. What do you take me for?" I looked at Kyoya. "And, therefore, you don't owe me anything. But, I do need your assistance." Kyoya nodded.

"I understand your business of coming into the Host Club. I was called by the Headmaster and he told me about your little predicament. I told the rest of the club about your current amount of communication hours, and about what we should do about it, and they agreed with me. They think your assistance is absolutely needed. We will help you, so you will help us." I nodded.

"Well then," Tamaki said, "There's only one thing to say."

"Oh," I said, "What's that?" All of the hosts stood up.

" Sakura Usasami," Tamaki starts to say.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!"


	3. The First Day The Hitachiin Twins

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story Chapter Three: The First Day (The Hitachiin Twins)

It was seven o'clock when the door bell rang. My mother was nearest to the door, so she opened it.

"Hello. You must be ." said the person at the door. He was a little taller than my mother. He was handsome, he had black hair, glasses, and he was wearing an Ouran Academy uniform.

"You must be Kyoya." said Mother. "Your sister called me and told me that you will be going to school with my Sakura every day. That is very nice of you Kyoya. I'm sure that you would've liked to meet my husband, but he just left for work." Kyoya bowed.

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Usasami. If I may ask, where's Miss Sakura?" My mother pointed to the staircase (not that you could miss it!)

"She's upstairs, still sleeping, I guess. That girl needs to be woken up, she can't wake up on her own. She gets that from her father's side of the family. It's aggravating, but you learn to love it. Kyoya, honey, when you go upstairs, can you please tell Sakura that I love her and that I will be out of work at exactly six minutes to five. I will be home at six –thirty. Go to the second floor, her bedroom is the first door to the left. To wake her up, just flip the switch on the wall." Kyoya nodded and proceeded up the staircase.

"Oh, and Kyoya," shouted my mother from the door. He turned around to face her. "Please watch over Sakura." Kyoya smiled and nodded and resumed going up the stairs. There were many rooms on the second floor, but he entered the door to his left. He looked around my dark room. All that he could see were dark shapes all around him.

When he flipped the switch, a bunch of studio lights came on, every one of them fixed onto a giant, heavily veiled, circular bed in the middle of the room. An automated veil track rolled all of the veils to one side to show me in the middle, sleeping soundly. Just then, a group of servants walked through the door. A female employee stepped up the steps to wake me up.

"Miss Sakura," said the lady, "it's time to wake up. There's someone here to see you." She sat me up in my bed.

"Thank you for waking me, Miriah. Your service is greatly appreciated. Can you please go see to your morning duties?" The lady smiled.

"Well, you're in a good mood today, Miss Sakura. Did yesterday at school go well?" I looked at her.

"You tell me. I mean, it's school we're talking about. What good ever came out of school? Give me three good things." Miriah put her hands on her hips.

"Your mother's, father's, and grandfather's careers." I hung my head in defeat.

"Don't you have morning duties to do Miriah?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Ha, you know very well, Miss Sakura, that I have time to do my morning duties in the afternoon. Now, tell me what happened. The text that you gave me went only up to the part where your guide just disappeared." I got up and walked around the room to deal with various servants. I spoke to Miriah while I was doing so, therefore making me talk unusually loud.

"Well, I walked into a room with a bunch of weirdoes and a guy that wasn't even a guy, well she pretending to be a guy. It's a long story. But, although they were weird, I sort of liked them. I actually enjoyed being in their company. But, I'll never tell them that."

"You just did." said Kyoya, when he snuck up behind me. I screamed.

"Everyone is dismissed." I said after I caught my breath. Even then, two of my servants stayed behind. It was Miriah, and my butler, Jameson. They were my main care-takers, so they didn't leave when everyone else was dismissed.

"Jameison, can you please pass me my book?" He nodded and gave me the book that was lying next to him on a table. It was my daily planner. Once in my possession, I whacked Kyoya in the arm.

"What was that for? I thought that you were the more reserved one in the club." Kyoya shrugged and said,

"I have to have a little fun once in a while." I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to my closet.

"Jameison, Miriah, I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself this morning. I was well rested." They both nodded in unison and exited the room.

'Wow,' I thought, 'Alone in my room with a boy. I that hasn't happened since…' I shook my head. 'No, Sakura, can't think about him. He was a real douche. Time to move on!'

"I think Tamaki will enjoy it when I tell him that you actually enjoyed his company." said Kyoya. I glared at him.

"Oh yeah? And I'll deny it when you do." He laughed and sat down on a couch while I made my move towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

"Your mother told me to tell you-"

"-That she loves me and that she will be back by six-thirty? Please Kyoya, I live with her."

He laughed again. All while I was brushing my teeth, Kyoya was telling me the collection of stories on the series of events that happened to result in the Host Club being fully populated with all seven hosts. They were very heartfelt stories on how all of these hosts came to enjoy each other. I couldn't help but smile when I was hearing them. I knew the whole history of the Host Club by the time we got into Kyoya's limo.

"Well, Kyoya," I said after we had stayed in silence for a few minutes. "What am I actually going to do in the Host Club?"

"Well, you are going to be assisting a different host every day. You will be serving them and the customers. They can make you do almost anything. You have to see to their wills. Alright?"

"So, I'm a maid, right?" I asked to see his honest opinion.

"No, you are an assistant." I stared at him.

"So I'm a maid, right?" He looked defeated.

"Yes, you are a maid."

"Typical." I scoffed.

I arrived at school and stepped out of the limo with Kyoya. The other students whispered to each other when we passed by. Kyoya turned his head towards mine. I still stared forward.

"Don't take it personally. Every one whispers when we pass by."

"I understand." I whispered. "It's just that in my old school, when people whispered when you passed by, that meant that you were being talked about. That either meant that you were either the coolest person in school, or the lamest person in school. That's how I knew that no one liked me." We walked all the way to Music Room Three. The door wasn't open, so I picked the lock. Kyoya stared at me.

"How else am I going to get into the house when the servants have their days off?"

When I opened the door, there were girls everywhere! I never saw so many girls in one place before, except maybe for a Justin Beiber concert. I pulled Haruhi aside when she walked by.

"Haruhi," I whispered, "What's going on here? Why are all of these girls here?" She smiled at me and then told me to go ask Kyoya what my duties were. 'Well, that answered my question!' I thought. I walked over to Kyoya and asked him what my 'duties' were.

"You will assist a different host every day." Kyoya gave me a uniform to go put on in the changing room. Once I stepped out of the room, I think that every host dropped what they were doing just to stare at me. Haruhi walked by.

"Well," she said, "You really do make an impression on the hosts!" I nodded at her sarcastically and walked over to Kyoya.

"So who am I with?"

"Today you are with the Hitachiin twins."

"You've got to be kidding me." I said to him. "I have to be with the twins?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face the twins. They were walking towards us. 'Oh, crap!' I thought to myself when they grabbed my arms.

"Come on, Sakura. You're with us today!" they said in unison. I sighed and said tonelessly,

"Oh, joy. What fun this is going to be. I'm just burning with excitement." They brought me over to this table where they sat down in front of two girls. There they start flirting with them and totally ignored me. Finally, one of the girls noticed me standing in front of the table.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, who is this?" one of the girls asked.

"Girls," said Kaoru, "this is Sakura Usasami. She is new to this school and she is our new maid. We can make her do almost anything that we want her to do." My eyes went wide and I started to panic. I read their files. They are the little devil type. I was kind of afraid about what they were going to do with me.

"Kaoru! Shut up!" I whispered loudly.

"So is it true?" asked the other girl. "Can they really make you do anything?"

"Almost anything. Almost." I said franticly. The girl smiled devilishly.

"Then why doesn't she be in the middle of you two?" the girl asked. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled and said,

"Yeah, Sakura. Be in the middle." My face went pink and I sat down in the chair in between the twins. They immediately put their arms around me. Hikaru cuffed my chin and lifted my face up to his.

"Why, my maid, you have a beautiful face." said Hikaru, while he was gently stroking my hair. The feel of his touch sent nervous chills down my spine. He, literally, handed over my face to Kaoru.

"You look very cute in your outfit my maid. You should wear it more often." He ran his finger down the side of my face and then back up again.

This drove the girls crazy! They started squealing and bouncing up and down. The boys let go of me to bask in the praise of the squealing girls.

"That was so cute!" squealed one of the girls. The other girl squealed in agreement. Kaoru winked at me, and Hikaru leaned in close to my ear.

"Nice job, my maid." he whispered. He leaned back and smiled and winked at me, also. My face went even more red than pink.

"Yeah," I said out loud, "Whatever. Please excuse me while I get you guys some cake and tea." I got up from the table to get the cakes and the tea set. When I had the tray full with the stuff that I needed, Kyoya called me over to him. I quickly nodded and walked over. There was another boy with him. He was another student. He blushed at the sight of my maid outfit. I put my free hand on my hip and said, "Well?" Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "This is Kyo. He asked to see you for some reason." I looked over at the student with cat-like eyes.

"Well?" I repeated testily.

"I… I wanted to find out if you were a host. I guess not. You're wearing a maid's outfit." Oh, no he didn't. Did he just waste my time for a mere observation?

"I am the Host Club's maid. Any more questions?" He shook his head. My pupils narrowed even more.

"Then it seems that we are done here. So, I'd like to thank you for your time, so you can stop wasting mine." Kyo looked over at Kyoya. Kyoya stared back with his own cat's eyes and nodded. Kyo's face went red and he walked out of the room. Then, I turned my attention over to Kyoya.

"Why couldn't you tell him that?" I demanded. Kyoya smiled sarcastically at me.

"Because it's not my job. Isn't there one that you should be getting back to?" I managed a fake smile, and said through gritted teeth,

"You are so lucky that I can't quit." Kyoya raised an eyebrow and said,

"Touché. But, you're so lucky that I can't fire you." I actually smiled and came close to his ear.

"Touché." I whispered and walked off into the direction of the twin's table.

"What took you so long, my maid? We were getting worried." said Kaoru.

'Sorry' was all that I managed to mumble. I had an odd feeling about the guy that came to see me. 'Why am I feeling so oddly?' I asked myself. 'I guess that I'm a little ticked that he wasted my time. Not the only boy that has ever wasted my time.' I quickly served the tea and stood there. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bunch of guys coming in. They started to walk my way. "What the hell do they want?" I asked Hikaru.

"I honestly don't know." He whispered back. I looked at him, surprised.

"Why don't you know? Is it normal for guys to come into the Host Club?" Hikaru returned the look and shook his head.

"It's not even remotely normal." I was standing near a pillar when the guys crowded around me. I wasn't even sure that they were even from this school. There were a bunch of guys from another school visiting that day. They were the guys that crowded around me.

"So, are you a host?"

"That's a nice little costume that you have on."

"You're very pretty." I started to back away towards the pillar, while they closed in on me. I had claustrophobia, and I still do. I was running out of air. I started breathing faster and deeper. My pupils narrowed. Eventually, there was no air to breathe. I slowly slid down the pillar. I was taking in breaths that were heavier than before. My eyes went wide. There was a pain in my chest that suddenly came. The nearest boy to me got down on his knees and lifted my face up towards his. He opened his mouth (to say something perverted, no doubt), when his head was jerked back. The person who did that was Tamaki. He was on the other side of the room when this whole thing happened.

'Leave' was the only thing that he said. The crowd hushed and the guy jerked his head away from Tamaki's grip.

"Get away from me, you idiot." I managed a grin and said,

"We're the only ones who could call Tamaki an idiot." With that said, I kicked the guy's legs out from under him with the last amount of strength that I had. Everything slowed in my vision. It was going blurry. All I could hear was the wind rushing in my ears. The last thing that saw was Kyoya rushing towards me. And he was the last thing that I saw before I passed out.

I opened my eyes to see the guys staring down at me. I noticed that it was awfully quiet in the room. The girls were all waiting in the main room. I saw them through the door.

"Everybody," said Honey, "she's awake." They all filled the room as quietly as they could. They moved closer to the wall to give me some space. I was lying on a couch. It was so quiet in there, that you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. The first person to break the silence was Kyoya.

"You lied." I turned my head to the side.

"What?" I managed to say. Kyoya grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

"You said this morning that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." I closed my eyes and retorted.

"I meant that I was capable of getting myself ready for school. I didn't mean that I could take care of myself in a claustrophobic moment." He relaxed his grip and set my head gently back down on the couch.

"You're right… I apologize. You really just gave us quite a scare." He turned his back on me and I slowly sat up.

"God, why so serious? I'm okay now." He slowly turned around and lifted up my face.

"But, you weren't then. I… I promised your mother that I would take care of you. And I wasn't paying attention." I couldn't believe how concerned he was. We stared at each other for a while. After a few minutes, the twins coughed. We looked over at them.

"Okay, you two lovebirds, give it a rest." Kyoya and I opened our mouths to protest, but Hikaru cut us off.

"You should have been there. It was the biggest display of butt-kickery in the history of the world!"


	4. Kyoya Ootori Oh la la!

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story

Chapter Four: Kyoya Ootori (Oh la la!)

After my episode, the boys took it upon themselves to "keep me safe". They didn't let anyone get too close to me. They didn't even let a teacher shake my hand! I told them that they were "suffocating me" and that they weren't "giving me any air" and they called the school nurse to come take a look at me! They left me alone to work around the host club for two days, to let me get back my bearings. I came into the club after a long two day weekend, and it was barely recognizable! There were stringed lights everywhere and a giant Eiffel Tower in the middle of the room. It looked like a small Parisian outdoor café. I had to just stand there and stare.

"Wow," I said aloud, "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" said a voice behind me. I quickly spun around to see Tamaki standing behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. How are you feeling?" I smiled at him. Tamaki is always so kind and considerate.

"I can't complain, Tamaki. I am sort of confused though. Why do you guys do so much cosplay and crap like this? Why don't you spend your funding on something a little more practical? I swear, your families are rich and full of entrepreneurs, yet you spend your funds on this? Why do you do it?" He tossed his hair and laughed.

"And why wouldn't we?" I stood there. I didn't really expect an answer like that. I was ready for an explanation. Some sort of back story, or something.

"Well, we do it because it's fun." said Tamaki. "It'd be kind of boring to just be ourselves every day. Sometimes, it's just a little more fun to be someone else once in a while. Wouldn't you think so?" He smiled at me. I suspected that he was waiting for an answer, but I really wasn't prepared to give him one. Instead, I asked,

"Do you guys have a piano around here?" He nodded, somewhat surprised and pointed at the double doors next to the ones to the changing room. I nodded in gratitude and walked towards it. I went in and closed the door firmly behind me. How was there so much about these boys that I still didn't know? I was flustered, so I tested out the grand piano in the middle of the room. I started to play a song called "Tell Me Lies". And then, I started to sing.

Tell Me Lies

I never believed that there was a rainbow

with a pot of gold at the end.

I'm much too smart for fairytales like that.

Yet, here I am again.

I thought this time "This time, we're gonna make it".

Why I thought so, I really don't know.

Maybe something in his eyes

just told me so.

Something in his eyes.

Tell me lies,

and I'll come running.

I must have lost my mind.

I could close my eyes

and tell you just exactly what's coming.

Life's gonna turn just a little unkind.

Seems like everyone sails way out on the sea,

But I'm stuck here on the shore.

Sun's always shining,

But it's never for me.

Why should I try

Anymore?

Tell me lies,

Tell me lies,

I'll just keep right on coming.

This time I've got to believe in the dream.

This time I've got to believe in his dream.

Once I finished the song, and I turned around, I saw the whole host club peeking into the doorway. I sighed heavily and got off of the piano stool.

"Jeez," I said as I pushed them all out of the doorway and into the club room, "can't anyone get some privacy in this club?" I winked at Tamaki and his eyes widened and his cheeks started to flush. Just then, a light bulb appeared above Tamaki's head. I squinted my eyes.

"Since when was that light fixture there?" I asked. The light fixture had six light bulbs on it, but only one was lit, and it was flashing.

"It pops up from time to time." said Tamaki, as if in a trance. He suddenly shook his head and straightened his school jacket. "Okay everybody, time for work. The ladies will be here any minute. Oh and did I forget to mention that today is Sakura's first day of being our first maid/hostess?" (Oh, yeah. Did I forget to tell you that? I would be able to talk to the customers, and they can even request me if they think that they need another girl to talk with. But, since that probably wouldn't be happening very often, I still have my maid status. I will still be assisting the other hosts when I'm not needed.) He clapped his hands and started to walk away. So did everyone else. I turned around to lift a tray off of the table behind me, but when I turned back around, Tamaki was three feet away from me glancing back at me. It kind of irked me how he just told everyone to go work, while he's just standing there and looking at me.

"Tamaki," I said, one eyebrow raised. "Don't you have business to attend to? Go check if the Eiffel Tower is pointy enough, or something."

I got into my outfit and started attending to certain cleaning jobs that were reserved specifically for me. Wow, how lucky am I to be with such "considerate" people. After Honey almost ran me ragged just trying to pick out a piece of freaking cake, I finally escaped to go ask Kyoya who I was going to be with for the day.

"Well lucky you, Ms. Sakura!" He said a little too cheerfully. "You're with me today!"

"Yeah," I mumbled, and then rolled my eyes. "Lucky me." We walked over to the nearest table to discuss my new maid/hostess title. Just then a bunch of girls started to walk in.

"That's great. Our first customers have just arrived. Well, this is your first real day, Sakura." said Kyoya. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club." I couldn't count how many times the hosts have said that to me already. I was getting kind of bored because of the fact that the girls were pretty busy swooning over Kyoya. Ugh! Surrounded by a bunch of good looking boys all day. That proves it. This school is way better than Rellington.

"Miss Sakura?" said Kyoya suddenly, snapping me out of my trance. "Would you be a dear and get us a fresh tea pot?" Before I could open my mouth to say yes, one of the girls squealed and said,

"Oh! Doesn't he have the absolute best manners?" I rolled my eyes in disgust and quickly muttered,

"Sure." I basically ran from the table. While I was fixing the tea, I overheard Tamaki complementing one of the girls in French. I wished that I wasn't fluent in the language so that I didn't have to listen to that sugary-sweet madness. My teeth were rotting at the core just listening to it. Tamaki was becoming desperate because he was running out of the sweet things to say and finally called her his "coué de crayon". Well that was a major opportunity that I just couldn't let slip by. With a devilish smirk on my face, I sauntered over to the girl and balanced the tray on my hip.

"You do realize," I said, "that 'coué de crayon' is French for 'pencil neck'." Well after that, the girl just wouldn't stop freaking out about the whole pencil neck thing. While I walked away, Tamaki reached out for me. I stopped. He had the most amused smile on his face.

"Really nice." He said. "Must you insist on torturing me?" I smiled back at him.

"Must I keep working here?"

"Well," Tamaki said slowly. "Yes."

"Then yes, I must." He went back to comforting the girl. "Oh," he turned back around, "and no more French in the club from now on."I was laughing all the way to the table.

"Nice, Sakura. Really nice." said Kyoya when I got back to the table.

"Oh, what of it? I was just having a little fun." I said innocently. I whipped out my fan and I started to fan myself.

"I didn't think that you were capable of having fun." said Kyoya sarcastically.

"The thought is mutual." I sarcastically said back.

"You seemed like the more nervous and irritable type." Kyoya continued. I closed my eyes and kept on fanning myself. I felt Hikaru, who was sitting with Kaoru and their customers nearby, starting to open his mouth to make a sarcastic comment. I opened one eye, closed my fan, and pointed it at him.

"And not a comment from you, Hikaru!" He pretended to be offended and said,

"Oh, I never get to have any fun! How come Kyoya's the only one who can make sarcastic passes at you? And how come Kyoya makes so many passes at you?"

"I don't know," I said, and then shot a sugary smile at Kyoya. "Maybe it's because he's so cute. Or maybe it's because he's the one who gives me my hours at the end of the week. Which one do you think sounds more like me?" Kyoya smiled at me and said,

"And maybe I make so many passes at her because she's so pretty. Or, maybe it's because I get so much enjoyment out of it and I can get away with it without her physically abusing me. Which one do you think sounds more like me?" Our eyes locked and we were smiling fake smiles at one another. I guess we didn't realize that we were doing it for long, because after a little while, the girls got jealous and one of them cleared her throat. I started to get bored again after a while. Nothing really exciting was happening. Since the girls were so jealous of my "good" relationship with Kyoya, they kept on sending me away to get things that they obviously didn't need. I eventually got fed up with it, and I was so close to getting into a fight with one of the girls named Venus, so Kyoya sent me off to polish a bunch of silver tea sets that were on the table that was next to the giant replica of the Eiffel Tower. I mumbled a very audible "Thank god" before I left.

"Ugh," said Venus. "Hired help." My fists tightened and Kyoya gave me his don't-even-think-about-it look. I gave him my best but-she's-really-ticking-me-off look. He mumbled at me to forget about it. My cat-like eyes narrowed. This girl really didn't like me being so close to the guys, especially Kyoya. I kept on catching her giving me the death glare from the table. My eyes had narrowed even more.

"Girl," I muttered to myself. "I dare you to keep on giving me the glare. I just dare you. I want you to see what happens." As if she had heard me, her back had stiffened and she looked away.

"That's what I thought." I muttered to myself, again. She got up from the table and walked by the west side of the tower, it was the side opposite of me. Then she did it.

The Eiffel Tower was made of high quality steel. And it was very heavy. What made it even heavier was that on one side, there was a giant pole hanging off of it that held the French flag which was on the east side of the tower. That's why the tower was tied to a few cinder blocks, to even out the weight. That was on the west side of the tower, which was the side that Venus was on. She was leaning against it, looking at me through the gaps. I glanced up at her and then quickly looked back down. There was a look in her eyes that scared me. It was the look of pure evil.

"Is there something that I can help you with, Miss Venus?" I said to her, without looking up again. She pretended to think about it for a minute.

"I want you to stop loving Kyoya." That answer caught me completely by surprise. I expected her to say something a little less dramatic, like "I want you to stay away from Kyoya" or something.

"Listen", I looked up at her, "I am not, I repeat, am not in love with Kyoya. So you should just get that little idea out of your head."

"Of course you are, Sakura. I've seen your little staring contests with him. But, you are really rude to other people, so he doesn't love you back. Well, karma's a bee."

"And, apparently so are you." I said a little more aggravated than usual. Normally, people like this don't tick me off as much, but she was really getting under my skin. She was really mad now that I called her a bee.

"Just admit that you love Kyoya, and I won't hurt you that badly." She grabbed the rope that was holding onto the cinder blocks, only I didn't notice it at the time. I felt someone familiar staring at us. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Kyoya, because one of the customers was sighing and said, "Oh, Kyoya, you're such a charmer!" I tried to think about who could be staring at us, but the possibilities were endless. It could have been Usa-chan, Honey's stuffed rabbit, for all I knew.

"I'd like to just simply state my friendly emotions for Kyoya, but you keep on insisting that I'm in love with him. Well, I'm not. You're just jealous that Kyoya isn't as crazy about you as he is for me." The look in the girl's eyes became more intense.

"So," she said in a dark voice, "you've noticed it too? I tried to pass it off as something else, but since another person has noticed it, it must be true. He's in love with you." My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed even more. Kyoya loves me? No, it can't be true. She's just trying to trick me into revealing my true "feelings" for Kyoya. But, there weren't any, so it wasn't going to happen.

"No, that's not what I meant. Believe me, we drive each other crazy, just not in that way. He is not in love with me and I am not in love with him. Just deal with the fact that he's not so close to you and get on with your life. Trust me, Kyoya's the superior type. He acts nice to you here, but does he talk to you anywhere else, like a serious conversation? If he thought that he wanted you, don't you think that he would've attempted to talk to you anywhere else? Don't waste your time on guys like him." I knew that from experience. 'He' (not Kyoya) didn't even have the courage to say 'hi' to me in the hallway. No wonder why we never lasted.

"You're full of it!" shouted Venus. "You want to try and deceive me with all of that crap. If I can't have him", she grabbed on the tie of the rope and pulled, "you especially can't!" And that's when it fell. I didn't see exactly what happened, but I woke up with Hikaru lying on top of me. He had pushed me out of the way when the tower fell. He opened his eyes and looked at me. And then, another light bulb lit up.


	5. Tamaki Suou Walking Over Broken Glass

**The First Known Hostess Chapter Five: Tamaki Suou (Walking Over Broken Glass)**

I had begun to wake up earlier than I originally had. I did it so that I wouldn't be late to attend to the Host Club. For getting me out of the fixes that I had gotten myself into the first few days, I kind of owed them. I didn't think that things could have gotten any worse. As a matter of fact, when I joined the Host Club, it seemed as if my life had taken a turn for the better. I had started to talk to my parents again, because of the fact that I was able to see them in the mornings and got home at the same time they did. My grades had gotten better (even better than before, and I had gotten B's in almost all of my classes at Rellington). I even had reduced the flow of negative energy that I had around me in my aura. Even the light bulbs on the fixture were lighting up, but there was still one more that wasn't fully lit. One morning, I had descended the grand staircase and I had entered the sun room. It was a nice sunny day. The birds were chirping and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Sakura," said Mother, "You've got mail. It's from England." I was excited. It was probably from my writing teacher, Stacy. She was reading my novel. I had started to write a book about my interesting exploits with the Hosts. Kyoya wasn't too fond of the idea, but everyone else had convinced him that it would be the best way to record all of our memories. I still had to come up with a name for it. I looked at the pink Rellington Preparatory envelope. It was the envelope that was used by the staff and assistants. I looked at the hand-writing on the front. It wasn't Stacy's. It had looked familiar somehow…. Wait a minute… could it be?

'No', I thought. 'No, no, no, no, no, no…' I heard the front door close.

"Sakura, I'm here." It was Kyoya.

"We're in here, Kyoya." shouted my mother. "In the sun room, dear. Sakura is finishing her breakfast." I grabbed the letter opener with a shaky hand. 'No, no, no, no, no, no…' I thought, continuously. I opened the letter and read it with wild, frantic eyes. My eyes widened and my pupils narrowed into slits. I gripped my tea cup that I was holding in my hand. Then I read the last part of the letter.

'…and guess what? I'm coming to visit you!' I gritted my teeth, trying not to show my anger. But then I lost it.

"Come on, Miss Sakura. We're going to be late for scho-" Kyoya didn't finish his sentence. He was too busy dodging my tea cup, which I had thrown at the wall.

"Sakura?" Mother gasped. That had snapped me out of my trance. I turned my head towards her, my eyes still on the place that I threw the tea cup at.

"What's wrong with you?" Mother had gasped, again. My eyes had met with Kyoya's. He was on the floor, eyes wide, breathing about as heavily as I was. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I then walked out of the room to put on my uniform.

"What was that all about?" asked Kyoya when we got into his limo.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it was nothing." I snapped. He drew back from me in surprise. It was an emotion that he hadn't really witnessed in this intensity. It was hatred. Pure hatred. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the beginning before we opened our doors. I kept on looking at the stupid light fixture. There were six light bulbs on it, but there were only five of them blinking. The sixth one had a low and steady glow to it.

"Stupid bulb." I muttered, and then proceeded with my daily chores.

"Jeez," said Kaoru, "what got her in a bad ass mood?" Kyoya just shrugged. He was watching me in astonishment the whole time. I kept on slamming things down, and I even threatened to throw things (Note: The Hittachiin twins are not the best people to have around when you're in a bad mood!). I saw them all huddled up in a corner, conversing amongst themselves. I ignored them. What a big mistake that was.

I was slamming down a bunch of silver trays when they attacked me. Mori came up behind me and put his arms around me. Tamaki came with a chair and the twins came with a roll of duct-tape. Honey came with a blindfold and Haruhi came with headphones. Kyoya turned out the lights. The blindfold was removed from my eyes. I didn't know how long that I have been blindfolded for, but when I opened my eyes, I saw the whole club room clean! I looked around and it was spotless. I saw the guys standing in front of me. I looked at them, and then specifically at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"What the hell did you do this for?" I said softly. They both stared blankly back at me.

"Well, we couldn't risk you being in a bad mood all day," said Tamaki, "so we decided to clean up for you. We also cancelled the sessions for the day, you won't scare off our customers with your bad vibe and barbed wire personality."

"Oh," I simply stated. I looked around the room. Then I looked at the guys. They looked proud for what they did, especially Tamaki. Then, it all clicked. I squinted at Tamaki.

"Are you saying that I have anger management issues?" All of the color drained from Tamaki.

"Uhhhh…" he stood there saying. I squinted even more.

"Idiot." I muttered. He then went to go sulk in a corner. "Can somebody please get this crap off me?" I was referring to the duct tape. Mori and Haruhi came over to help me out.

"What's your deal?" asked Hikaru.

"Who said I had a 'deal'?" I snapped back.

"You're obviously mad at someone. Who is it?" My eyes had narrowed. He was really ticking me off (well, then again, at that time everything ticked me off).

"You know what, I really don't think that that's any of your business, Hikaru! Lay off my life." I tried to storm away, but Kyoya grabbed my wrist. He looked into my blue eyes and squeezed my wrist.

"Come on, Sakura. We're really worried about you. You almost hit my head with the china cup that you threw at the wall earlier. You owe me." I squinted at Kyoya, but I knew that he was right. I sighed heavily.

"Fine," I said, admitting defeat, "I'll tell you. I was in a… relationship with this dude back in London. Before I left, we had a nasty break-up and now I hate him being alive. He likes to taunt me with phone calls and e-mails telling me about how great his life is, and that now he's the one who talks to his parents, gets good grades, _dates_. Well, today I received a letter saying that he's coming here today to see how my life is going and he's going to have the nerve to bring his new trampy girlfriend! Just think, the person that I hate most in the world, besides myself for dating such a douche, is going to waltz right through that-" I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. I closed my eyes and quickly finished my sentence, "door." I didn't want to turn around. It felt as if my heart had stopped and there was barely enough air to breathe. Panic attack. I took in several shallow breathes and finally turned around.

There I saw him: The piercing green eyes, the rugged good looks, the perfect blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He was exactly as I had remembered him, and I hated him for it.

"Stella!" Edward cried as he walked over to embrace me. He was apparently

happy to see me. Too bad, the feeling wasn't mutual. I didn't embrace him back. All I had was the courage to mumble was, "Don't call me that." He stepped away from me.

"Oh, come now Sakura," he said, his British accent giving me the chills. "I always used to call you that." I stared at him with cold eyes.

"Yeah," I said coldly, "when we were dating. If you recall,  
I'm not in our so-called relationship with you anymore. And speaking of so-called relationships, where's your new girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes, her, uhh… Melanie, no, wait, Meena…"

"Merla."I corrected him.

"Oh, yes right, Merla. I got lost in the M's. I sent her over to a spa to get her lips done. I wanted to keep our reunion private. It was to spare you, my dear." I stared at him in disgust.  
"Oh, yes, what a gentleman." I spat sarcastically. "Listen, as you can see, I'm working now. Because of your stupid school, I have to spend my time here working off my communication hours." I had tried to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let me be. He kept quiet, though. It was so quiet in there that you could basically hear me screaming inside my head. I would tell what I was saying, but then it would have to be censored, so I deem that completely pointless to write.

"Stella, won't you introduce me to your friends?" Edward said after some time.

"No, you might contaminate their good personalities with your bad ones, Mr. Duplicity." He gave me a fake hurt look.

"Why must you be so mean, Stella?" I glared at him.

"Well for one thing, my name is not Stella. And the second thing: who says that they even want to meet you?"

"Well, I certainly do." said Kyoya. He stuck out his hand to shake Edward's and Edward smugly accepted it. I shot a cold look at Kyoya before I introduced them.

"Edward, this is Kyoya, Haruhi, Mitskuni, Takashi, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. They are the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki's at the top, being the president. Kyoya follows, being the vice-president. And everyone else pretty much follows him. I host and assist here at the club because of my lack of communication hours at _your _stupid school." Edward drew back in surprise.

"Remember, Stella, It's not my school yet. It will be once I graduate, though."

"Ahhh," observed Tamaki, "so your full name must be Edward Rellington."

"Correct, sir. I am the heir to the Rellington Academy empire." said Edward smugly.

"Well, that's interesting," said Tamaki, "I am also a part of a family who is sort of in the school business. My father is the chairman of this school."

"Your father is the chairman of this school?" Edward said, astonished. I finally felt proud of the guys. Edward was actually impressed with something other than himself.

"Well then, he must be a complete idiot." I stopped smiling. I turned my head towards him.

"What did you just say?" I asked menacingly.

"Well, I mean, this school is nothing compared to Rellington. His father must be really sad that he has to be the chairman of this school, when another school is doing one-thousand times better. And another thing, I've heard all of those names before; The Hittachiins, the Ootoris, the Haninozukas, the Morinozukas, and especially the Suohs. I do believe that my family does better than all of them combined-"

"I really beg to differ, and I really think that you should apologize to them for basically dissing their families." Tamaki shook his head.

"No, Sakura, I really don't think that's necessary…"

"No, Tamaki. I think that it really is necessary. You should apologize to them right now, Edward! And I mean it!" Edward stared stupidly at me, and then looked away.

"Sakura's right. I should apologize… for your families being absolutely terrible at business. By the way, how does this whole acting thing work." I clenched my fists.

"They do not act in this club." I growled. "They really do mean all that they say to the ladies that come here, besides the whole loving thing."

"Ah, I see. So you're saying that all you do in this club is fake-romance? I can't say that I'm surprised Sakura. You really did know how to pick the wrong guys." (Oh so now he gets it?) I started to slowly walk forward towards him.

"Yeah," I said tonelessly, "I sure know how to pick them, huh?"

"Yes," said Edward with a smirk on his face. "I should have thought of that when I was with you, Stella. That's probably why I got bored in our relationship, which is why I had to get that other girl." I started to walk faster towards him, determination in my gate. I was only seconds away from him.

"By the way, gentlemen, when does this club open anyway? I'm going to need a new girl in a little while. Maybe a strong one, like Stella. The one that I have now is starting to bore me. But, you always have to have your options open, right guys?" He started to laugh, and his laughter quickly ceased, because of the fact that my hand connected with his face.

The force of my slap had knocked him off of his feet. He came crashing to the ground, the sound of the slap echoing around the room. Then I got a teapot and dumped its contents onto him. He looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"No," I said, "not right. They don't know what you're talking about, because they are not like you. They don't get into relationships with girls just to get what they can get from them. They may do a little fake-romancing, but they are good and honest, something that you know absolutely nothing about. You are a rich, prissy snob. And guess what, Edward? We don't accept prissy snobs in this club. So I suggest that you leave. Mori, can you please escort this imbecile out of here, please." Edward got picked up by Mori and was being pulled to the door.

"You know what, Stella?" yelled Edward. "You are nothing but a bitter hag!" I turned around to face him.

"I'm not bitter, Edward. I'm just too smart for all of this crap." I turned back around. "Oh, and by the way, my name is not Stella." After Mori threw Edward out of the club room, all of the hosts turned towards me.

"Why did you do that?" asked Honey. I stared down at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him eventually.

"You stood up for us," started Hikaru.

"Why did you do that?" finished Kaoru. I frowned.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Say what?" asked Tamaki. I massaged my temples.

"That I didn't let him diss you because I care too much about you guys." I just went right out and said it. I didn't really want to say it, but I did. It was the truth after all.

"You care about us that much?" asked Kyoya. I blew a strand of hair from my face.

"Yes, when you're not annoying me." I laughed. I dashes forward to do a group hug with the guys. I hugged Kyoya, and that's when the last light bulb lit up.


	6. The Attack of the Lobelia Girls

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Six: Honey and Mori (The Attack of the Lobelia Girls)

Give props to Kiba Lover! Benio and her gals come to get Sakura to come to their school and they start to flirt with Sakura and Haruhi. Kyoya gets pissed and keeps you away from the girls, but you snap at Benio when she slaps one of the club members (Tamaki?)

"Stay still!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I don't want to stay still!"I shouted. "I want to see what you are doing to my hair! Do I smell hair dye? What is the theme for today? ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS!" They twins clamped a piece of duct tape on my mouth. I closed my eyes.

"Stuhid mona hujers" I said. ~ If I told you what I actually said, I would have to censor it, which means that I, again, deem that pointless to write. Just look at the wording to kind of get an idea of what I said. ~ I closed my eyes. Dealing with these guys is fun, but sometimes it can get a little annoying. I felt bad for Haruhi, though. They like to dress her up in cosplay outfits. I know that this sounds bad, but I'd rather it be her than me.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!" said the twins, enthusiastically.

I opened my eyes and… screamed. I screamed for at least five minutes straight. What they did to my hair was appalling. Pretty, but appalling. My raven black hair was… _gone_. And it wasn't straight, either. I looked in the mirror and I saw that my hair… was blonde… and curly.

"Don't worry!" said Hikaru. "It's not permanent dye. It's temporary." I turned on my death glare and I whispered manically,

"Your life is temporary as well!" I chased the twins around the room and Mori-sempai caught my arm.

"Don't hurt them." he said. I glared at the boys and headed off to the bathroom to at least wash the curls out. I came out looking like a blonde, drowned rat. The curls didn't really come out. I walked up to Kyoya and pointed at the twins.

"Those two are damn idiots."

"Nice to see that you're in a good mood today, Miss Sakura. Blonde isn't really your color, though." My eyes narrowed. Tamaki suddenly swooped up to me and picked me up. He leaned in close towards my face.

"WTF, Tamaki. What the hell are you doing?"

"Daddy's here to save you, little Sakura." I grimaced.

"It's kind of disturbing to know that my 'daddy' is a pervert and my mother is a guy." I was referring to the fact that Tamaki hits on every girl that passes his way and that he calls Kyoya 'mother'. Tamaki dropped me deadly and went to his corner to sulk. I rolled my eyes.

"God, he acts like such a child." Kyoya grunted but didn't look away from his computer screen.

"I've told you that many times before." said Kyoya. I flipped my hair and somebody tapped on my shoulder. I caught the hand and shoved the person forward. It was Tamaki. He had a devious look on his face.

"You know, Sakura, me being your father and all, I am able to punish you." My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't. You seriously wouldn't. You're not that devious." He smiled at me and turned me around. He pushed me through the open dressing room doors. Once I was inside, Hikaru and Kaoru closed the doors from the outside. I tried the handle. It was locked.

"Damn it." I sighed in defeat. I turned towards the dressing compartments. One was open and my… uniform for the day was hung there. It was beautiful. The arm cuffs were nice and simple. The long strips of cloth running down the side was supposed to be held to my arm by the cuffs. It was a beautiful dress. I was supposed to be a Greek goddess. The theme for the day was based on Greek mythology. I sighed again and put the costume on. The gold sandals that were there for me was a nice touch. When I was fully dressed, I knocked on the door.

"Alright," I said, "I put the freaking costume. Can you open the doors now?" I heard the door being unlocked and they opened for me. I stepped out and all of the girls went crazy, saying how pretty I looked and how I was so lucky to be in the Host Club.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "I am _so_ lucky."

I walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya. They both stared at me, speechless. I glared at the both of them.

"Wow, all that I'm missing are the laurel wreaths that go on my head."

Tamaki smiled again and said,

"Oh, well I'm glad that you're excited, because this is only part one of your punishment." My eyes widened.

"You have to go get coffee with Haruhi, dressed like that." I drew back in shock. I didn't know that Tamaki operated like that. I was sort of… intrigued, but I was ticked off, nonetheless.

"You suck big time, Tamaki." He just shrugged and walked away, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes. I screamed for Haruhi and she came forth wearing a goddess costume as well.

"Those idiots making you wear the costume, too?" I asked her.

"Yes…" she sighed in despair. I scoffed in disgust. The guys were really pissing me off that day. I had a feeling that really made me worried. It was uneasy, indecisive, and a bit… weird. All that I knew was that this day (as usual) was going to be another one of _those _days, full of craziness and chaos.

Haruhi and I were walking through the outside courtyard, bags filled to the brim with instant coffee. We were struggling with the heavy bags. Haruhi accidentally dropped hers and coffee cans fell everywhere. I accidentally stepped back and stepped on a container. I slipped, bags flying into the air. I closed my eyes and waited to feel the ground connect with my body. It never happened. I opened my eyes to see a girl kneeling down. She had me in her arms. I was… weirded out, to say the least. I didn't know who she was, or where she came from. The uniform that she had on didn't match ours. She was visiting from another school. She saw me staring at her and she smiled at me.

"Are you okay, my goddess?" she asked me. I started feeling even weirder when she said that. She sounded like Tamaki. I was confused. I didn't know who this girl was or what she was about. But, when I was in her arms, I felt a feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was the bad feeling that I told you about earlier. I looked around. There were two other girls there. They wore the same uniform that the girl who was holding me had on. I looked for Haruhi. She was nowhere in sight.

"Goddess," said the one that was holding me. I looked up at her. She pulled me up and weirdly kissed my hand. 'Kyoya does that to me, too.' I thought.

"Goddess, we would like to assume that you are in the Host club. My name is Benio Amakusa. My friends here are Chiziru Maihara and Hinako Tsuwabuki. We are from St. Lobelia Academy and we have… encountered the Host club before and we'd like to pay them a little visit." I nodded and said,

"I'll lead the way."

The whole walk the girls were chatting my ear off. They were saying how pretty I was, yet they did mention that blonde was not my color (does everyone have to point that out?). They were kind enough to help me put the cans of coffee back into the bag and they helped me carry them to the music room. I opened the doors and when everyone got a glance at who was behind me, there was a collective hush throughout the room. All of the customers moved awkwardly to the side and whispered amongst themselves. All of the Hosts got up in unison, as if in a trance. They all lined up in front of us. Tamaki moved forward, his hand outstretched to me.

"Sakura, there are three monsters behind you. They will try to take you if they get the chance. Take my hand and come over to us. We will get rid of them." I glared at Tamaki.

"Oh, come on, Tamaki. They aren't that bad." Just then, Haruhi burst through the door, gagged and bound by ropes. Tamaki stared at me for a retort.

"Okay," I sighed, "maybe they are a bit crazy." Tamaki and Haruhi filled me in on the bad encounters that they had with the Zuka club. Benio was the president, with Chizuru as the vice-president, and Hinako as the youngest member ever to enter the group. They have tried several times to get Haruhi to go to their school. Tamaki walked away as I served the Zuka girls tea and coffee. I was sitting on the couch when they asked me what I did at the club. I haven't told anybody who hadn't witnessed the events about what happens at the club. I started non-specifically spilling out details about things that had happened in the past few weeks that I have been with the Host Club. In the past few weeks alone, I had been accepted into the host club, I was ganged up on by a bunch of perverted boys, I almost had the Eiffel Tower fall on me, encountered my ex-boyfriend, and been saved by/saved the hosts numerous times. I realized that my life had been sucking at that time. I hadn't seen the boys for a while now and I was starting to get a little uncomfortable sitting alone in a club room with three obvious lesbians. I am not homophobic, but they really just creeped me out. At the time, I had only met gay guys, not lesbians, so I didn't know what to say. But, they just talked on (and on and on) about how stupid boys were and about how women are more perfect for women than men were. They were saying that I should leave this oppressing "hell-hole" and that I should go to Lobelia. I was about to excuse myself from the talk when all of the guys, including Haruhi, burst through the door. They were wearing… dresses and they had on makeup and wigs. I couldn't put my finger on what was happening, but the Lobelia girls were outraged.

"Must you insult us again with this sexist act?" shouted Benio.

"We are showing you the same amount of disrespect that you have shown us in the past few hours alone!" shouted Tamaki. "I really don't appreciate you guys coming in here to try to convert people to your school. Sakura has told us numerous times that she is happy here, so leave her be!" I stepped forward.

"Tamaki, Benio, there is no need to be so rude to each other." I was about to say more when Kyoya pulled me out of the way.

"No need to get into this, Sakura. They are trying to help you out." I frowned. I didn't ask for their help. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know what they were trying to help me with.

"You guys are demeaning her! Forcing people to do your dirty work is not going to get you anywhere! I will fill out her transfer papers at once! She is coming to St. Lobelia Academy!" Benio and Tamaki were getting close to each other. They were soon in each other's faces.

"We did not make her join! The school did! Her job is completely for school! And I don't think that it is your choice to say whether my daughter is going anywhere! It's her-"

"Ah!" shouted Benio. "So are you saying that you make her decisions for her? I knew it! You think that you are in complete control of her!"

"No," said Tamaki, "you didn't let me finish!" Just then I heard a loud snap-like sound. It was Benio… when she slapped Tamaki's face. My eyes went wide and I was suddenly mad. The twins went to go see if Tamaki was alright when Benio slapped them too. I got a little angrier. Honey started to cry and she screamed at him to shut up. I got really angry. Kyoya stepped forward to tell her off when she slapped him. That was the last straw. I was officially pissed off. I stepped forward and pushed Benio to the ground. She looked up at me in shock. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh, my goddess," she said quietly, "did you fall?" I shook my head. She knew the answer to her question. She looked down. I still stared at her.

"They have helped me so much, and for you to disrespect them… it's just tasteless. They have done so much for me. I have started talking to my parents again, I got to finally tell off my ex-boyfriend, I have been accepted by them when I have never been accepted by anyone in my entire life. I have been so sheltered my whole life, but they finally gave me a reason to be open. I have been told so many times by my peers that I am nothing, but they finally showed me that I am something. I am a host and I will always be a host. I know that what they do here is not completely honest, but they do mean most that they say to those girls. I understand that you guys don't agree with the way that they run this club, and that you have different views on males and females than we do, but that gives you no right to come in here, _uninvited_ at that, and terrorize and insult them in their own school. That is just wrong and, again, tasteless." Benio slowly got up and retorted,

"But they are trying to make decisions for you! I really don't think that's fair to-" I suddenly got angry and I interrupted Benio.

"You really should start listening to yourself when you talk, because you obviously don't hear yourself. You were just talking about filling out my transfer documents, one, without asking me, and two, without asking my feelings!"

"Well, my goddess," said Benio, "I was going to do it with you in my best interests…"

"I don't care if it were to help me become 'Queen of the World'! You should have consulted with me first!" I suddenly got even angrier. "And another thing, you have not once, not twice, but you have tried to take an Ouran girl three times. Don't you think that you should give up? You girls don't know when to quit badgering people!" I started backing them away towards the door. "I don't know how you guys don't get along, when you all are so similarly faulted! Girls, you have a hard time knowing when to quit, like the twins. You get into business that's not yours, like Kyoya. You seem to not know when to stop talking and badgering people, like _everybody_. You can not stay quiet for one minute, like Honey. You are very frightening, sorta like Mori. You are a little naïve, like Haruhi. You don't know what you want in life, like me. _And_ you are loud and narcissistic, like Tamaki. I would _really_ appreciate you _not _getting into my business, _not_ insulting my friends, _and not _coming back here _unless _it's for a _good _reason, and that the reason is one that we would agree with. Other than that, I don't want you _anywhere_ near our club room, you got that? I don't want you coming anywhere near us, again _unless_ it's for a good reason!" I backed them all the way out the threshold of the door and I grabbed the door handles.

"AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS SAKURA!" I then slammed the doors in their faces. I was breathing heavily and I put my back against the door. All of the boys, and the girls (who had just came out of their hiding places), were staring at me. Then, slowly, all of the girls had started clapping, and then soon all of the boys were clapping. I was a bit in shock from my anger, but I suddenly realized what had happened and all that I have said. I absentmindedly put a hand up to face. It was burning. I walked over to the boys.

"I'm going to got try and wash these curls out, 'kay?"

I was about to walk away when Kyoya grabbed my arm. I smiled at him.

"You know, I'm getting a little sick of you doing that…" He turned me towards them.

"Did you really mean everything that you said to the girls? Do you really think all of those bad things about us?" asked Honey. I smiled and said,

"Yes… but, I also believe in a lot of good things about you guys and me. I believe that we have a lot of potential in life. Someday, we will all fufill those potentials, but until then, we will all try our best." and then, I walked away to take another try at the hair dye and curls.


	7. Chapter 7 pt1 The Visit

There was knocking on my front door one Saturday morning. The week was full of emotional turmoil and I was excited just to be home. All of the maids and butlers were outside, tending to the gardens and the labyrinths, so I just crawled out of bed and down the stairs to answer the door. I opened the door to see the Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi in front of my door, Tamaki bearing flowers.

"Hello, Sakur-" Tamaki started to say. I slammed the door in his face.

"Not today," I muttered. "Any day but today." I slumped up the stairs to get back in bed. Once I did, there was knocking again at the door.

"Damn it." I walked down the stairs _once again,_ and opened the door. I saw Tamaki's smiling face.

"Hello again, Sakura. I don't think you clearly saw who we were." I narrowed my eyes.

"_I did_." I slammed the door again. They were frantically knocking again. I was tired of hearing the pounding, so I opened the door, stuck my head out, and screamed,

"WHAT?" Tamaki looked fazed for a minute, but he smiled again.

"Come on, Sakura. You know you're happy to see us." I stayed silent for a moment.

"No. I'm _not_ happy to see you." This was obviously a damper to Tamaki's self-esteem.

"Your mother invited us, Miss Sakura." said Kyoya.

"But that doesn't make sense," I insisted, "my parents went to work toda-… Oh…" I stopped. Question: Why would my mother invite the boys over, not even say anything about it, and then go to work? She did it so that I can spend more time with the boys. It has just the right amount of deviousness to be from my mother. My father was out on a business trip, so he couldn't have been informed. The only people that could've known were… _Jameison and Miriah_. I laughed a little and reluctantly told the boys to come in.

"JAMEISON! MIRIAH! GET OVER HERE!" I screamed after I had trapped the boys in the sun room. They rushed over to me with smiles on their faces.

"Whatever is the matter, Miss Sakura?" said Jameison.

"Yes," said Miriah, "you look tense." They both smiled even more to me. My frown deepened.

"Cut. The. Crap." I said slowly. They both frowned a little, but then they smiled at me. My eyes narrowed.

"I know that you both knew about this." I stated. They both just shrugged and told me that it was rude to keep guests waiting. My eyes narrowed even more, but I just sighed and left. I stepped into the sun room and I saw the twins with hats on. I frowned. Did they come in with those on?

"What's all this then?" I asked.

"This," said the twins in unison, "is the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!" I frowned more.

"The 'Which One is Hikaru?' game? How quaint. What's it for?" Tamaki smiled.

"We wanted to make this day interesting. If you can guess which one of the twins is Hikaru and which one of the twins is Kaoru, then we will do whatever you want. But, if you can't, you have to do what we want." I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay… Hikaru, Kaoru, do your thing. And to make it a little more interesting, I will close my eyes for the duration of the game. But, I also need total silence." Everyone smiled, except for Haruhi, who grimaced.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Sakura. No normal person can tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. I'm one of the only people who can." I smiled at her.

"I _know_ I can tell them apart and I am not _just_ a normal person." The twins mixed themselves up while my eyes were closed.

"Now, Sakura," they both said in unison, "which one of us is Hikaru?"

My eyes stayed closed for a few seconds after that. I had found a weak point in their game, and I had planned on exploiting it.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," I said, eyes still closed, "Can you both say your names twice?"

After this was carried out, I opened my eyes and pointed to the twin on the left.

"That one's Hikaru. The one on the right is Kaoru. Thank you. Hold the applause."

"Oops! You guessed wrong!" said the twins in unison. I smiled.

"No. I'm right." I assured them. "The one on the left is Hikaru; the one on the right is Kaoru."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Honey.

"It had to be a guess!" said Tamaki.

"That shouldn't count," said Kaoru, the twin on the right.

"Yeah," agreed Hikaru, "that was just a lucky guess." I frowned a bit.

"You're correct for the most part. It was lucky, but it was no guess. I knew for a fact which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru. The whole making the twins speak part wasn't a random act, you know."

"And what was the reason behind that action?" asked Kyoya.

"Well, I was truly stumped at first about how I was going to defeat this system, but, then I remembered my musically trained ear. You see, I have excellent hearing, so I was absolutely positive that I could be able to hear which voice came from which side to determine which one was Hikaru and which one was Kaoru. So, like I said, it was lucky, but it was no guess." Everybody looked astonished. Then, Tamaki sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Well, a promise is a promise. Sakura, what do you want us to do?" I smiled devilishly.

"I want you… to tell me what you want to know." Kyoya frowned.

"What?"

"I can feel that you guys are dying to know certain things about me. There's only so much that Kyoya can tell you about me," I winked at Kyoya, "so go ahead. Tell me what you desire to know." Tamaki spoke first.

"Okay, I want to know how…"

Okay everyone, this is where the story is really going to get fun. There is going to be seven other parts to this chapter. One would be for Tamaki, one is for Kyoya, one is for Hikaru, one is for Kaoru, one is for Haruhi, one is for Mori, and one is for Honey. This is where the story involves you. Please send me a detailed list about what you think each Host will ask Sakura. If you want, that detailed list can even include what Sakura's explanation on the topic could be. If no one sends me lists, I'm going to start writing them myself. Look out for the next chapter: The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Two: Tamaki's Question!


	8. Chapter 7 pt2 Tamaki's Question

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Two: Tamaki's Question

Then, Tamaki sat up a little straighter in his seat.

"Well, a promise is a promise. Sakura, what do you want us to do?" I smiled devilishly.

"I want you… to tell me what you want to know." Kyoya frowned.

"What?"

"I can feel that you guys are dying to know certain things about me. There's only so much that Kyoya can tell you about me," I winked at Kyoya, "so go ahead. Tell me what you desire to know." Tamaki spoke first.

"Okay, I want to know how…"

Tamaki spoke first.

"Okay, I want to know how you feel about the Host club." My face fell.

"What?"

"How do you really feel about the Host Club? Do you really think it is as stupid as you claim?" I frowned even more. I wasn't expecting a question like that.

"Ummm… well… I don't know." I said, unsure. Tamaki frowned.

"Well, why not?" I shook my head. I didn't really know how I felt about the host club. Then, I thought back to the first day that I met the hosts.

~Flashback~

"Well, Miss Usasami, it seems that you have had a very exciting morning. I guess we shouldn't have ganged up on you. Why don't we introduce ourselves? Like I said, my name is Kyoya Ootori, I'm a second year student here at the academy and I am in class A. I am also the club's vice-president and I am the cool type." He got down on his knee and kissed my hand. My cheeks tinged pink.

"Hi, my name is Hikaru,"

"And my name is Kaoru," said his twin. "Pleased to meet you. We are first years in class A. We are the little devil type." they said in unison.

"Hi there, Saka-chan! It's really nice to meet you. My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. I am the boy-Lolita type. And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori. He is the strong, silent type. We're third years in class A."

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm a first year in class A. I'm pleased to meet you. I am the natural type."

"And my name is Tamaki Suou. I am a third year in class A. And, I am the president of this club and I am the princely type."

~End Flashback~

"What did draw me to you guys?" I thought aloud. All of the hosts got a strange look on their faces, as if they were remembering the same thing. Then, I started remembering my first days in the Host Club.

~Flashback #2~

"Yeah, Sakura. Be in the middle." My face went pink and I sat down in the chair in between the twins. They immediately put their arms around me. Hikaru cuffed my chin and lifted my face up to his.

"Why, my maid, you have a beautiful face." said Hikaru, while he was gently stroking my hair. The feel of his touch sent nervous chills down my spine. He, literally, handed over my face to Kaoru.

"You look very cute in your outfit my maid. You should wear it more often." He ran his finger down the side of my face and then back up again.

~Flashback#3~

"You lied." I turned my head to the side.

"What?" I managed to say. Kyoya grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

"You said this morning that you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." I closed my eyes and retorted.

"I meant that I was capable of getting myself ready for school. I didn't mean that I could take care of myself in a claustrophobic moment." He relaxed his grip and set my head gently back down on the couch.

"You're right… I apologize. You really just gave us quite a scare." He turned his back on me and I slowly sat up.

"God, why so serious? I'm okay now." He slowly turned around and lifted up my face.

"But, you weren't then. I… I promised your mother that I would take care of you. And I wasn't paying attention."

~Flashback#4~

"You do realize," I said, "that 'coué de crayon' is French for 'pencil neck'." Well after that, the girl just wouldn't stop freaking out about the whole pencil neck thing. While I walked away, Tamaki reached out for me. I stopped. He had the most amused smile on his face.

"Really nice." He said. "Must you insist on torturing me?" I smiled back at him.

"Must I keep working here?"

"Well," Tamaki said slowly. "Yes."

"Then yes, I must." He went back to comforting the girl. "Oh," he turned back around, "and no more French in the club from now on."

~Flashback#5~

"You're full of it!" shouted Venus. "You want to try and deceive me with all of that crap. If I can't have him", she grabbed on the tie of the rope and pulled, "you especially can't!" And that's when it fell. I didn't see exactly what happened, but I woke up with Hikaru lying on top of me. He had pushed me out of the way when the tower fell. He opened his eyes and looked at me. And then, another light bulb lit up.

~Flashback#6~

"By the way, gentlemen, when does this club open anyway? I'm going to need a new girl in a little while. Maybe a strong one, like Stella. The one that I have now is starting to bore me. But, you always have to have your options open, right guys?" He started to laugh, and his laughter quickly ceased, because of the fact that my hand connected with his face.

The force of my slap had knocked him off of his feet. He came crashing to the ground, the sound of the slap echoing around the room. Then I got a teapot and dumped its contents onto him. He looked up at me with shocked eyes.

"No," I said, "not right. They don't know what you're talking about, because they are not like you. They don't get into relationships with girls just to get what they can get from them. They may do a little fake-romancing, but they are good and honest, something that you know absolutely nothing about. You are a rich, prissy snob. And guess what, Edward? We don't accept prissy snobs in this club. So I suggest that you leave. Mori, can you please escort this imbecile out of here, please."

~Flashback#7~

"They have helped me so much, and for you to disrespect them… it's just tasteless. They have done so much for me. I have started talking to my parents again, I got to finally tell off my ex-boyfriend, I have been accepted by them when I have never been accepted by anyone in my entire life. I have been so sheltered my whole life, but they finally gave me a reason to be open. I have been told so many times by my peers that I am nothing, but they finally showed me that I am something. I am a host and I will always be a host. I know that what they do here is not completely honest, but they do mean most that they say to those girls. I understand that you guys don't agree with the way that they run this club, and that you have different views on males and females than we do, but that gives you no right to come in here, _uninvited_ at that, and terrorize and insult them in their own school. That is just wrong and, again, tasteless." Benio slowly got up and retorted,

"But they are trying to make decisions for you! I really don't think that's fair to-" I suddenly got angry and I interrupted Benio.

"You really should start listening to yourself when you talk, because you obviously don't hear yourself. You were just talking about filling out my transfer documents, one, without asking me, and two, without asking my feelings!"

"Well, my goddess," said Benio, "I was going to do it with you in my best interests…"

"I don't care if it were to help me become 'Queen of the World'! You should have consulted with me first!" I suddenly got even angrier. "And another thing, you have not once, not twice, but you have tried to take an Ouran girl three times. Don't you think that you should give up? You girls don't know when to quit badgering people!" I started backing them away towards the door. "I don't know how you guys don't get along, when you all are so similarly faulted! Girls, you have a hard time knowing when to quit, like the twins. You get into business that's not yours, like Kyoya. You seem to not know when to stop talking and badgering people, like _everybody_. You can not stay quiet for one minute, like Honey. You are very frightening, sorta like Mori. You are a little naïve, like Haruhi. You don't know what you want in life, like me. _And_ you are loud and narcissistic, like Tamaki. I would _really_ appreciate you _not _getting into my business, _not_ insulting my friends, _and not _coming back here _unless _it's for a _good _reason, and that the reason is one that we would agree with. Other than that, I don't want you _anywhere_ near our club room, you got that? I don't want you coming anywhere near us, again _unless_ it's for a good reason!" I backed them all the way out the threshold of the door and I grabbed the door handles.

"AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS SAKURA!" I then slammed the doors in their faces.

~All flashbacks end~

I smiled slightly to myself. I got up from my seat and walked over to one of the wall sized windows. I put my hand against it, and rested there for a few seconds without saying a word. I suddenly scowled to myself and made my way towards the door.

"Follow me," was all I said before I exited the room. They all followed. We made our way up to the second floor of my mansion, and we made an immediate left into my darkened room. I closed the door behind all of us and I flipped on the studio lights. They all flashed on. I looked at an empty wall. Or, at least, it should've been empty. There, on that very wall, I had portraits of every single host. They were all exactly the same size, shape, and length. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi, in that exact same order, appeared on the wall. I looked proudly up at the pictures, while the others stared at me. I closed my eyes and frowned.

"The Host Club has almost gotten me killed. The Host Club has gotten me into the biggest fights of my life. The Host Club has gotten me embarrassed numerous times. Drama. Drama. Drama. My whole life has become revolved around drama! It makes me sick!" The Hosts looked uncomfortable, uncharacteristically including Kyoya.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Tamaki, "I didn't realize that your life had become so complicated." I opened my eyes and suddenly smiled.

"The Host Club has gotten me to talk to my parents again. The Host Club has given me a sense of security and belonging. The Host Club has gotten me to feel good about myself. I didn't understand why at first, but you guys make me feel soo special. I've learned to love every single one of you guys. It's just… revolutionizing, when you think about it. My life made a complete revolution when you guys came around, like a total 360. I should be thankful to you. Instead, I playfully humiliate and insult you. I guess it's because I've never been the best at developing relationships with people. But you guys… have opened me up soo much…. Thank you." There was some silence for a few minutes after that. I just sighed and looked up at the pictures. I turned around after that and went to the door. I was stopped halfway by Mori-sempai. I slightly laughed when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you doing that now? You could take over for Kyoya."

"Do you really mean what you said? Do we really mean that much to you?" I smiled. Mori doesn't talk much.

"Yes. I guess I do." I turned from them and started to make my way downstairs, Haruhi following closely behind me. But, the boys? They were all still standing in my room, wondering what they did to deserve such a kind and beautiful girl, me.


	9. Chapter 7 pt3 Kyoya's Question

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Three: Kyoya's Question

"The Host Club has gotten me to talk to my parents again. The Host Club has given me a sense of security and belonging. The Host Club has gotten me to feel good about myself. I didn't understand why at first, but you guys make me feel so special. I've learned to love every single one of you guys. It's just… revolutionizing, when you think about it. My life made a complete revolution when you guys came around, like a total 360. I should be thankful to you. Instead, I playfully humiliate and insult you. I guess it's because I've never been the best at developing relationships with people. But you guys… have opened me up so much…. Thank you." There was some silence for a few minutes after that. I just sighed and looked up at the pictures. I turned around after that and went to the door. I was stopped halfway by Mori-sempai. I slightly laughed when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you doing that now? You could take over for Kyoya."

"Do you really mean what you said? Do we really mean that much to you?" I smiled. Mori doesn't talk much.

"Yes. I guess I do." I turned from them and started to make my way downstairs, Haruhi following closely behind me. But, the boys? They were all still standing in my room, wondering what they did to deserve such a kind and beautiful girl, me.

We all went back downstairs. When we got back into the sun room, our message machine was there. When I pressed the play button, I heard my mother's voice.

"Hello, angel," the machine said. "Your father had forgotten his pills again. He's in Germany, so I have to fly the bottle over to him. I'm going to stay at the hotel with him, and we'll be gone for three days. Have fun over the three day weekend. We love you, angel. Bye." The machine beeped and my mother's voice stopped coming out of the machine. I turned around to face the hosts, and they all seemed to be suppressing laughter.

"Angel?" asked Kaoru. I blew my hair out of my face.

"My mother was never the best name-caller." I went over to a couch and sat down. Kyoya sat on my right side and Haruhi sat on my left. Tamaki sat in a chair right in front of our couch, Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on the loveseat to the left of Tamaki's seat, with Mori sitting on a single chair on Tamaki's right side, with Honey sitting on the floor next to him.

"Okay, next person." I said. Kyoya cleared his throat. I looked sideways at him.

"Really?" I asked. "You're going to ask a question. I thought you were 'the one who knew all'." Kyoya got a slightly uncomfortable.

"Well… I couldn't get certain information. There's only so much information that I could get about you. It's virtually impossible to know _everything_ about someone. But I have no questions to ask. So, I'm going to ask you this, what is it that your parents actually do?" I was stunned. Didn't he just get through saying that it's virtually impossible to know everything about someone? Couldn't he just ask me about something that is virtually impossible to know about otherwise?

"I…I deem that question unacceptable." Kyoya looked surprised.

"What?"

"The question that you asked is unacceptable. If you want to find that out, go on the internet. I want you to ask a real question." Kyoya sighed.

"Okay, fine. You force me to ask the question that I initially wanted to ask. How long can you keep up with this whole bad girl act?" I stayed silent for a while. I was shocked, to say the least.

"Who says that my personality is an act?" I retorted. Kyoya shrugged.

"It seems that way sometimes. You can be so calm and then so wild. You can be quiet and then so loud. You can be so good and then so bad. Is that really how someone could act?" I was a little less angry at his inquiry. I guess my emotions were a bit confusing. I didn't have a reason to be cross with him.

"Okay. I see what you're saying. I am a very confusing human being, trust me, I know. But, my personality is not an act."

"Then why do you act the way you do?" asked Kyoya.

"My characters contradict one another. The calm and easily tempered. The serene and the crazy. The silent and the loud. I guess that I have too many character traits to deal with at once. I don't really know why I act like that. I just do. I never was like this before, though." Haruhi looked surprised.

"Really? How did you act before?"

"The only word that could've possibly describe me was shy. I was so innocent. But then… I don't know. I guess that London changed me. Well, I guess it's really Edward that changed me." Hikaru spoke up.

"Yeah and that reminds me, can I ask my question next?" I nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, how did you meet Edward Rellington?"

CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, I always wanted to do that! Anyway, You are gonna have to wait until I finish chapter thirteen of The Spider Queen and chapter two of Vivica St. John and the Savior of Light! Next two parts are Part Four: Hikaru's Question, and part Five: Kaoru's Question! Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 7 pt4 Hikaru's Question

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Four: Hikaru's Question

~In the Previous Chapter~

"…I don't know. I guess that London changed me. Well, I guess it's really Edward that changed me." Hikaru spoke up.

"Yeah and that reminds me, can I ask my question next?" I nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, how did you meet Edward Rellington?"

"Okay, how did you meet Edward Rellington?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I barely even remember how I met that son of a…" I stopped.

"No," I remembered, "I lied. I do remember how I met Edward." I stayed silent for a minute.

"Well?" prodded Honey. "How did you meet him?" I frowned.

"I had just moved to London. I was… 10 at the time. We were moving into our new mansion and we were helping the maids, butlers, and movers get stuff out of the vans and move them towards the flatbeds that would take them to our front door. We had done about an hour of work when Mr. and Mrs. Rellington and Edward rounded the corner. There they were all pressed and clean. Edward's mother, Serenity Rellington, was a tall blonde woman, with eyes as grey as a storm cloud. His father, Edward Rellington II, was also tall. He had chocolate brown hair and deep emerald eyes. Edward was the same way, except that he had his mother's blonde hair. The adults exchanged pleasantries and Edward and I just nodded to each other. The attention was turned to us. Mrs. Rellington commented on how much I looked like both of my parents. My parents did the same with Edward. After they waited a while for either of us to reply to their pleasantries, they sent us off to a bench in our old park. We rolled our eyes simultaneously and walked over to the bench. We sat at our opposite sides when I heard his piercing English accent.

~Flashback~

"So… you came from America?"

"Yes, I did."

…

"Do like it in London so far?"

"Eh, it's okay so far."

…

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Usasami."

"I'm Edward. Edward Rellington III."

"That's nice."

…

"Well… my mum and father are calling me. I should go."

"Okay."

"… See you later?"

"Maybe."

~End Flashback~

"So, that's how you two met?" asked Hikaru. "You said a few sentences to each other and that's it?" I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, I'm sorry if it wasn't interesting enough for you."

"Are we allowed to ask follow-up questions?" I shrugged.

"Sure.

"Okay. What did Edward do to piss you off so much?" I stiffened. My pupils narrowed and I arched my back.

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Not anymore," he said meekly. I ignored him.

"I'll tell you what happened. We got together when I was fourteen years old, but we didn't get _together _together until I had just turned fifteen. Well, I found out that he was cheating on me and we got into a big argument about it. He shielded his true self from me for six years. _**SIX YEARS**_." I was standing up at that point. I was yelling at poor Hikaru in frustration. "And then, he had the _**nerve **_to tell me that I was overreacting. _**Me**_! _**Overreacting**_? _**I THINK NOT**_! How would he have liked it if I cheated on him? Do you think that he would've liked it? _**NO**_! I don't think that he would have! I hate that stupid, lowlife, no good, son of a-" I stopped myself. I was going completely overboard. I looked at Hikaru. Poor thing didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm so sorry, Hikaru. I… went a little overboard.

"You think?" said Kaoru. I sighed to myself and sat down.

"That's what happened between me and Edward. He cheated." Kaoru raised his hand like a school child. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He got up and cleared his throat. He walked over to me, cuffed my chin, and made me stand up.

"Can I ask my question?" I nervously raised my eyebrow again and nodded. He pulled me closer to him.

"If you know so much about Hikaru and I from the aura thing, why don't you tell us which one's the better kisser." He pulled me even closer and…

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER HAPPENED! XD Soo sorry to do that to you guys. Kaoru's chapter is coming out this week. Stay tuned for **The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Five: Kaoru's Question!**


	11. Chapter 7 pt5 Kaoru's Question pt1

**The First Known Hostess Chapter Seven: Hosts In the House Part Five: Kaoru's Question**

I am going to surprise you guys with what's gonna happen in this chapter! Don't kill me please, but by the way that this part goes, there's gonna be a change of plans with how long the chapter is gonna be. Thanks for waiting!

He got up and cleared his throat. He walked over to me, cuffed my chin, and made me stand up.

"Can I ask my question?" I nervously raised my eyebrow again and nodded. He pulled me closer to him.

"If you know so much about Hikaru and I from the aura thing, why don't you tell us which one's the better kisser." He pulled me even closer and…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"If you know so much about Hikaru and I from the aura thing, why don't you tell us which one's the better kisser." He pulled me even closer and I raised my arm to put it around him. He leaned in even closer. Our lips were inches away from touching... when I pounded my fist onto the top of Kaoru's head.  
"OWWW!" he yelped.  
"That's what you get for trying to make a pass at me! And just for that, I'm not going to let you aks your question for now. You're going last, buddy." Kaoru just shrugged.  
"I was only kidding." I flashed him a look.  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not." I looked around. Everyone, except for Haruhi, was all tensed up, as if they didn't want me to kiss Kaoru. I must've looked a bit shocked, but i quickly masked that shock with a smile.  
"Okay," i said cheerily, "who's next?"


	12. Chapter 7 pt6 Honey's Question

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Six: Honey's Question

I looked around. Everyone, except for Haruhi, was all tensed up, as if they didn't want me to kiss Kaoru. I must've looked a bit shocked, but I quickly masked that shock with a smile.  
"Okay," I said cheerily, "who's next?"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Me, Saka-chan! Can I go next?" Honey-sempai waved his arms around.

"Of course you can go next, Honey." I said. 'Finally,' I thought, 'We've had tense silence for the past three minutes now.' "What is it that you'd like to know?"

"I've been wondering, where is your favorite place in the whole wide world?" asked Honey. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, Honey, from what I've noticed, I've always been comfortable with any place that has a fountain, or a pool. I especially like the ocean. Basically, I'm comfortable with any place that has water."

"Why?" asked Honey.

"Because… I had my first date and my first kiss on the beach. I took my first steps on the beach. At every single house that we lived at had many fountains. I feel comfortable near water, that's all."

"Oh, I see," said Kyoya, "most of your fondest memories are related to water, so you have a sense of security when you're around it."

"Exactly right," I replied. "Good summary." Kyoya nodded to me in thanks. He even smiled to me a bit. I smiled back and said,

"Okay, who's next?"

"Oooh!" said Honey. "Takashi should go next!" I looked over at Mori.

"Would you like that, Mori?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"What was your childhood like?"

Yayyyyy! Part six! Don't be surprised by the length. It's a part of a chapter, not a whole one. Parts seven, eight, and nine are coming up soon! Also, stay tuned for my new story, Werewolf Apocalypse: The Origin of the Red Hoods, in which a few teenagers try to stop a war between the wolves and the humans in their fantasy world, where humans battle werewolves in morbid combat. Stay tuned!

~Shanstess45


	13. Ch7 pt7 Mori's and Haruhi's Question

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Seven: Mori and Haruhi's Question

"Okay, who's next?"

"Oooh!" said Honey. "Takashi should go next!" I looked over at Mori.

"Would you like that, Mori?" He nodded.

"Yeah."

I smiled. "Okay, what would you like to know?"

"What is your favorite memory?" I smiled.

"Well that is a peculiar question. Why?"

"I think it's because we all share our favorite memories on a regular basis at the Host Club." Haruhi said. "That was actually my question, too. I guess we've just gotten really used to it."  
"Is that why you asked me, Mori-sempai?" I asked Mori. He nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind, Sakura-chan," said Haruhi, "I would like to fuse my question with Mori-sempai's." I nodded.

"No, that's absolutely perfect." I stopped to think for a while. Hikaru sniggered.

"Are any of your favorite memories of Edward?" I glared at him before hitting him upside the head.

"MY GOOD MEMORIES WILL **NEVER** OF THAT NO GOOD, TWO-TIMING LITTLE-" I was still ranting and swearing when Tamaki had covered my mouth with his hand.

"Tamaki, you idiot, let go of me!" I shouted, his hand still covering my mouth. Tamaki shook his head.

"I will not allow my daughter to shout and rant in front of guests!" He said, dramatically.

"There is no way in hell that I am your daughter, sempai." I face-palmed. Tamaki gasped dramatically.

"How can you say that to your father, Sakura?"

"Easy: You're not my father, sempai. Plus, I already have a father that is completely insane. I don't need another one." I said, with a glare at Tamaki. He went to go sulk in a corner. I face-palmed again.

"Anyway…. Where were we? Oh… yes. My favorite memory. Hmm…. Maybe it's…. when I… No. That's not it."

"You seem to be having a hard time thinking about it, Miss Sakura." noticed Kyoya.

"Eh…. Yeah. Well… there is one specific memory that really comes to mind."

"What's that?" asked Haruhi.

"I used to play at concert halls with my dad when I was younger. We used to be paid to play the piano at places like Chicago's Symphony Hall or Car negie hall."

"Really, Sakura?" asked Tamaki, who was suddenly out of his depression, "You played in concert halls?" I nodded.

"The last time that we played was about two years ago in London. We played a song called Broken Moon. It really is a beautiful piece. Approximately five minutes and forty seconds?" I asked Miriah, who was wheeling something covered into the sun room.

"Really close, Miss Sakura. It's five minutes and forty-one seconds." I nodded.

"Eh. What exactly are you doing, Miriah?" Miriah just smiled and pulled the cover off of the object that she wheeled in. It was my family's grand piano.

"We believe that you owe your friends a performance, Miss Sakura." said Jameison, who had just stepped into the room with the piano stool. I smiled and nodded.

"I believe so, too." I said. I sat at the piano and, for the next five minutes and forty-one seconds, I played Broken Moon.

~Five minutes and Forty-one seconds later~

I was praised by the host club for playing and then Kaoru cleared his throat.

"Can I ask my question now? It's a serious one this time." I nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kaoru. I believe I do owe you a question." I raised my tea cup to take a sip of tea.

"Who is your favorite host?"

I drew in a breath and I had started chocking on my tea.

I AM GOING TO STOP THERE BECAUSE I AM N EVIL PERSON! BWAHAHAHAH! XD Just kidding! But I am stopping there! Message and comment to share who you think she'll say her favorite host is! LETTERS! (For those of you who aren't familiar with the way that I talk, that means later!)


	14. Chapter 7 pt8 Kaoru's Question pt2

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Seven: Hosts in the House! Part Eight: Kaoru's Question Part Two

I apologize for the wait, because I know that there are many of you out there that has been waiting for it! Believe me, I've gotten the messages. I got Kyoya acting very OOC (out of character) here, so just a heads up! Let's get to finding out who Sakura's favorite host is! Please review!

"Can I ask my question now? It's a serious one this time." I nodded slowly.

"Yes, Kaoru. I believe I do owe you a question." I raised my tea cup to take a sip of tea.

"Who is your favorite host?"

I drew in a breath and I had started chocking on my tea.

"Who is my WHAT?" I asked frantically, after having my back pounded on my everyone to stop me from chocking.

"Who is your favorite host?" repeated Kaoru. I started to blush like mad, my hair hiding my face.

"What's the matter, Saka-chan?" asked Honey, poking me.

"Uhhh..." was the only intelligent thing that I could say.

"Miss Sakura?" Kyoya asked. I had to recover, and fast.

"Isn't it quite obvious who my favorite host is?" I asked finally, smiling slightly. Everyone shook their heads.

"It's... Kyoya." Eveyone was slightly shocked, most obviously Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"Well... yeah. Although he can thoroughly annoy me, he seems to be the only one here who doesn't constantly want something from me all of the time. Besides, I work together with him the best."

"Well... yes. That's good reasoning. But, isn't he the one that wants _everything_ from you? You are the maid, after all you do have to get everything." Kaoru pointed out.

"Ahh, that's good reasoning, Kaoru, but think about this: Wanting everything from me is just one thing. Everyone else wants me to think and act like a lady, to be good in math, to stop being sarcastic. 'Everything' in general is up to interpretation, so I feel less pressured when someone wants 'everything' from me, because 'everything' could be anything." I smiled even more.

"Miss Sakura," called Miriah, out of the room. "Your parents are on the telephone."

"Coming, Miriah," I called. Everyone was still a bit shocked. When I walked past Kyoya, I gave him a wink. He immidiately stiffened and his eyes widened. An idea popped into his head, and his eyes widened even more. He decided to make it his mission to have his idea happen.

'I'm going to make her mine,' he decided.


	15. Sandcastles in the Sand

**The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Eight: Sandcastles in the Sand (... Well, no duh) **

"Miss Sakura!" I cringed as I heard Miriah call me, for I was making a house of cards the first fine Saturday morning of summer vacation. Just one shout made the whole thing come tumbling down.

"Ugh... Yes?" I shouted back.

"You must come down, Miss Sakura! I, uhh..., have something for you~!" I, being the stupid nit that I am, went downstairs to go check out what Miriah was talking about, not even taking the devious sound of her voice into account.

"Yes? ... AAAAAH!" At that moment, I was grabbed by Mori-sempai. "MORI!" I screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?" He then started to walk out the door with me and Honey-sempai, who was holding a suit cover.

"Bye, Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka~!" Miriah waved. " Take care of Miss Sakura for me, okay?"

"Of course we will, Miriah!" shouted back Honey. "Thanks for letting us steal her!" Mori looked back at Miriah and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh, it's no problem~" Miriah shouted quickly, still waving. "I'll do some cleaning while you're gone, Miss Sakura! I promise that I wont touch your stuff! I'll also have dinner ready for you by the time you come back next week! Have fun at the beach! Bye!"

"Miriah!" I whined, but I stopped as I realised what she had just said. "Wait a minute... next week!

I was sitting with my knees up to my chest under an umbrella when the whole club got there.

"Hello, Sakura~" Tamaki said, as he walked up to her, "How do you feel today?"

"I feel like I'm burning in hell," I grumbled, making him take a cautious step back.

"Are you feeling alright, Saka-chan?" asked Honey.

"Actually, I'm doing quite alright, Honey. All that I'm wondering is why you guys didn't call my house, which does, in fact, have sixteen different phones, to ask me if I wanted to go to the beach, instead of kidnapping me?"

"Well, Miss Sakura," Kyoya interjected, "You weren't kidnapped, per say. We were actually given permission by your parents."

"Hold on," I said, holding my hands out to stop him, "You guys asked my parents for permission to _kidnap me_?"

"Well... If you want to put it that way, then yes. Your parents gave up permission to kidnap you."

"Damn them." I muttered.

"You should change, Sakura," Haruhi suggested, handing me the suit cover, which was supposed to hold my bathing suit. I took it and went into the changing area. When I opened it, i saw the two piece bathingsuit that my mother had been working on for ages. Apparently, she had finally gotten the right style, and was having them mass-produced.

That's the bathingsuit that I had to wear in front of the guys. I wasn't too happy about it. I was soo nervous stepping outside and walking up to the guys. I came out of the changing room at the same time Haruhi, and when she looked at me, she shook her head.

"They're not going to let you live this down. You know that, right?" I sighed heavily.

"Yes. I know." Haruhi smiled and handed me the sarong that also came in the suit cover. "Thanks, Haruhi." The sarong helped, but it only covered from my hips. I sighed again as I walked over to the gang. The first people to spot me were Honey and Mori.

"Wow! You look cute, Saka-chan!" Honey exclaimed. This made the other members look towards me. When Hikaru and Kaoru saw me, they got slight smiles on their faces. When Tamaki saw me, he slightly blushed, eyes wide. Even Kyoya reacted. His eyes went slightly wide.

"Miss Sakura..." Kyoya said, trailing off.

"I didn't choose this bathing suit, just to let you all know. Miriah did." I grumbled. As I walked by Hikaru and Kaoru, they both jumped up and grabbed me by the hips.

"You know, Sakura," said Hikaru, "you look really cute in that bikini." He pressed his face against mine.

"Yeah, Sakura," said Kaoru, "it's very sexy." He followed suit and pressed his face against mine.

"HIKARU! KAORU!"shouted Tamaki, in overprotective "Father" mode, snatching me away from them. "DON'T BE SO PERVERTED TO MY LITTLE SAKURA!" The trio continued to argue as Takmaki still held me in an akward position (I was almost in a back bend). I sighed.

This was going to be a _long_ week.


	16. Parental Phone Call

**The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Nine: Parental Phone Call**

As we all sat down, enjoying the heat, Kyoya's phone had started to ring. I only caught the one-sided conversation, but I didn't pay much attention to it. The phone only caught my attention when Kyoya walked over to me and held it out.

"It's your parents. They are making their daily parental phone call." He obviously heard the low growl that had escaped my throat, for he recoiled a bit. I took the phone and got up. I motioned for him to follow me. It was his phone that I was using after all.

"Hello," I said into the phone once I felt that I was far enough away from the group.

"Hello, Sakura, dear," said my mother, "How are y-"

"_**What the hell were you thinking when you allowed the Host Club to steal me?"**_ I could sense my mother's smile through the phone.

"I thought that it would be good for you, Sakura."

"Does Father know?" I questioned.

"No, dear. There was a problem with the construction with one of his buildings, so he is still in Germany." I blew out a sigh of relief. I remember hearing my father in my mind.

'A young lady should never be in the company of multiple young men overnight. Undisciplined minds and uncontrollable hormones could be quite a dangerous mix with teenagers…'

"Why do you insist on doing this to me, mother? I really don't understand why you insist on forcing me to do things without even knowing my answers to the requests. It really is aggravating."

"Well, I'm sorry, dear. But, you need to be more open to things, and-"

"Mother," I interrupted, "How could I learn to be open to things if you force me to do them all of the time?" She stayed silent for a bit and I knew her answer. She had none.

"Sakura…"

"If you called to know, I'm perfectly fine. I'm in the very… capable hands of the Host Club. I'll see you in a week."

"Okay dear. I love you."

"I love you too, Mother," I said, and I hung up at that.

"That woman!" I scoffed after I hung up. I looked to Kyoya, who was staring at me in a daze.

"Kyoya? " I said, waving a hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it. He blinked at once and came back to reality.

"I apologize for that, Miss Sakura," he said, a bit oddly. "What was it that you were saying?"

"…Nothing…" I said, handing him back the phone. As I started to walk away, he stopped me.

"Is everything alright for you at home, Sakura?" he asked, eyes full of concern. I looked away from him, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Uhh… To be quite honest, it's fine, for the most part. But, my mother's meddling in my personal affairs bugs the crap out of me. I wish that she would just leave me to my business!" Kyoya looked downward, taking in my words.

"I see. But, she's just trying to drive you in the right direction."

"Drive me?" I muttered. "Yeah, off a cliff." It was at that time that Kyoya chuckled. I actually had never noticed how cute his laugh was. It sounded refined and dignified, but you could hear the humor at the same time. I looked up at him to see his thin frame, his dark hair, and his dark eyes. As I looked up, his eyes locked onto mine and we stood there for a minute or two.

"Hey, Kyoya! Sakura!" Tamaki waved to us. We both looked over at him simultaneously. "We're going to go for a swim! Come on over!" I sighed, obeying the demanding "Prince's" order.

"Shall we go to see what the 'Prince' wants?" I asked Kyoya, not being able to look him in the eye.

"…Yes. I guess we must," he said, a bit hesitantly. I started to walk away at that, but I couldn't really help but notice how odd Kyoya was being.


	17. Volleyball

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Ten: Volleyball (Day Three)

"Hey, Sakura!" shouted Tamaki. I was lying on a lounger, getting some sun and trying to get some peace and quiet.

"Yes?" I sighed irritatedly.

"Come on! Let's play volleyball!"

I pretended to think about it. "No."

"Why?" whined Tamaki.

"Because I would kill you all," I said simply.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! It'll be fun!" said Honey.

"Yeah." agreed Mori.

I just sighed again and shook my head. Hikaru and Kaoru came up behind my chair and flipped it over, making me fall out of it sideways, onto my face.

"Ow," I mumbled into the sand. Kyoya and Haruhi actually came over to help me up.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Haruhi asked.

"Just peachy," I sarcastically mumbled. I turned over and took Kyoya's hand. He pulled me up and brushed some sand out of my hair.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" he asked. I nodded and blushed a bit from how close we were. Tamaki went over to the twins and knocked them both on their heads.

"Ow!" they both said in unison. "What was that for, boss?"

"You tipped over my little Sakura's chair!" Tamaki shouted. They then started to comically argue, as they did on a regular basis. I shook my head again, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"They're at it again," I grumbled, irritated.

"What morons," Kyoya said, with the same amount of aggravation.

"Enough already," I told them, making them stop arguing. "I'll play volleyball with you guys if you'll shut up."

"Yay!" they all said immediately, going over to the net.

"They sure got over that fast." Haruhi mumbled.

"Yep," I mumbled back.

The teams consisted of:

Team 1- Tamaki (team leader), Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru

and

Team 2- Kyoya (team leader), Honey, Mori, and Me (This team is so perfect, it's almost unfair! XD)

"Are you sure that these are the teams that you want, Tamaki?" I asked, seeing a difference between the strength and agility levels in each team (aura reading, remember?)

"Of course, Sakura!" Tamaki replied. "They're all final."

"Whatever you say, Tamaki," I said. Tamaki's team served up first.

"I got it~!" shouted Honey, as he hit the ball over with quite some force.

"Got it!" Tamaki said, hitting it, with a surprising amount of force.

"I got it!" I shouted, jumping up and spiking it over the net. The opposing group didn't have a chance when it came to hit it.

"That's out point," I stated.

"Wow, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Honey. "You're really good!"

"Thanks! I was on the team back at Rellington. I led us straight to the championship five years in a row, from fourth grade to freshman year. Not that it made people like me more, but it was still a pretty refreshing experience."

"I'm sure it was," said a voice that came from behind me. My eyes narrowed at the voice.

"Miss Usasami," said the voice.

"Mr. Ootori," I spat.

This was not going to be fun.

**To be continued…**


	18. TFKH Note

**TFKH Note:**

I apologize that ithas been a very long time since I've last posted! I feel like I've failed! ;~; I have started high school (yes... I'm a freshman.), and its a very advanced school, so i have a whole lot of homework! It's killing me! DX Nya! Well, I am in the process of typing the next chapter for The First Known Hostess, so that will be the next one that I post! Just PLEASE bear with me.

Over and out,

~DejaVu897


	19. Dinner With the Ootoris Pt 1

The First Known Hostess ~An Ouran Host Club Story~ Chapter Eleven: Dinner with the Ootoris Part 1: The Invitation

_**Everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't been cranking out any new chapters! DX I have been sooo busy! Freshman year has been pretty busy, so I appreciate nobody attacking me! ;~; I hate how short this one is... I'll be trying to get new chapters out as much as possible, so please be patient!**_

_**~DejaVu**_

"I'm sure it was," said a voice that came from behind me. My eyes narrowed at the voice.

"Miss Usasami," said the voice.

"Mr. Ootori," I spat.

This was not going to be fun.

"Mr. Ootori?" Honey said, a bit confused, "When did you get here. Kyo-chan didn't say anything about his family being here."

"Well, Haninozuka," Mr. Ootori started, "that is because Kyoya didn't know that we were going to be here."

"We?" asked Hikaru.

"Correct. The whole family is here."

"Well," said Haruhi, trying to make things less awkward, "Now you get to meet the whole family. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, Miss Usasami," the man said, turning towards me, "isn't that nice?"

I just raised an unammused eyebrow. He was about to do anything to tick me off, which didn't lighten my mood one bit. Eventually, I grunted as a response to his rhetorical question.

"So," Tamaki started awkwardly, "you two have met."

"Yeah, we've met," I stated, staring Mr. Ootori down. He stared at me back with disapproving eyes.

"We met when I was having a conversation with my son," he stated.

"Yeah," I spat, rolling my eyes. "I just love how you could pass that off as a conversation."

"You had no business in our conversation, Miss Usasami," Mr. Ootori shot back cooly.

"_Our conversation_? You mean to tell me that that was a conversation between you _and_ Kyoya? The only person speaking in that so called conversation was _you_." I crossed my arms over my chest. "It sounded very one sided to me."

Mr. Ootori did not respond, for he had nothing much left to say to me. And, to be quite honest, I was just fine with the fact that he no longer wished to speak wth me about the situation. I also didn't press on the subject because we weren't the only people there. The whole Host Club was there, and they didn't look very comfortable with the situation.

Mr. Ootori started to walk away. He stopped when he walked right next to Kyoya.

"Will you all be in attendance?"

Kyoya directed his eyes in another direction.

"We'll try," was his response.

Oh god. This was something that I didn't want to happen. I had tried not to think about it, but it had to happen. We were going to dinner with the Ootoris, and what an interesting dinner it was going to be.


	20. Dinner With the Ootoris Pt 2

_I'M ALIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD *ahem* Anyway, I am finally posting! I feel so alive right now! I am out of school, and stuff, so I'll be able to write more and more now! :) I just want to make a note that TFKH will be finishing within the next two chapters! I have had a good time writing this story (but I cant wait for it to be finished)... I'll just let you get to the chapter next. Peace Out, my ninjas!_

_DejaVu_

"Oh, god. I must be kidding myself right now."

I was looking into the mirror with Haruhi, as we were getting ready for the Ootori family dinner. I was nicely done up in a blue, one-shoulder dress. My pumps were blue and lace covered, and I was decked out in gold bangles and a gold locket. I definitely looked ready to go to this dinner, but I was mentally unprepared, to say the least. I was jittery, I couldn't stand straight, and I felt like I wanted to throw up. I was trying hard to impress the Ootoris, but I didn't really know why exactly I felt the need to.

"Haruhi," I groaned, "I feel sick." Haruhi looked at me, head cocked to the side.

"Really?" she asked. "You don't look sick." I gripped the sides of the sink, trying to get myself to breathe.

"I don't know... I just feel... nervous," I said, sitting down on a small chair. Haruhi gave me a calculating look.

"Okay," she sighed. "What is up with you?" I looked at her, my head cocked to the side this time.

"What do you mean?" She gave me another look.

"You know what I mean, Sakura. You are a little too worried about this dinner. Why does it mean so much to you?" I stayed silent for a while, not really knowing how to express my feelings.

"I want the Ootoris to... like me. Are you happy now?" I said in a small voice. She looked at me silently for a minute.

"I still don't understand why it's so impor... tant..." Haruhi trailed off. "Wait a minute, Sakura... do you like Kyoya-sempai?" We both stayed silent for a while, until I responded.

"... Maybe." This is when Haruhi exploded.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY! THIS IS AMAZING!" she shouted. I quickly covered her mouth, trying to silence her.

"Haruhi," I whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the both of us in the bathroom that we were in, "someone could hear you!" She gently pushed my hand from her mouth and smiled.

"You should just tell Kyoya-sempai, Sakura," she said, lightly grasping my arms. "The chemistry between the two of you is great! It's amazing how the two of you complete each other! I'm pretty sure that he has feelings for you, too."

"Look, Haruhi," I sighed. "He hasn't told me that he was into me. How do I really know? Plus, his father and I don't get along very well... All that I want you to do is keep this our little secret. Okay?"

"Alright, Sakura-chan. I promise," she said with a smile.

"I just have to play it cool, and everything will be just fine... I hope."

Little did I know, that the _whole_ Host Club, Kyoya included, was outside the door, listening to our conversation. They had a plan. Ironically enough, that was when a small chill passed through my body. Things were going to get crazy that night, and it would end up being one that would change my life forever.


	21. Dinner With the Ootoris Pt 3

_I am a damn lousy author. :( I haven't written much for the whole entire summer. I feel like utter crap for not updating. I have been busy trying to write stories of my own creation. I have been focusing on that (and Tumblr) for most of the summer, so do forgive me. ^.^'' On a slightly brighter note, this is chapter 1/ 2 + an epilogue. There is a lot going on in these next 2 to 3 chapters. There will be much face-palming on your parts, mostly due to the Host Club's antics. -.-' They really are a handfull, aren't they? Alright then! On with the show! :)_

_~ DejaVu897_

* * *

"Well, don't you all clean up rather nicely!" exclaimed Tamaki as he walked into the kitchen of the villa that the hosts all shared while staying with Kyoya. The only people in the kitchen were Kyoya, Mori, and Honey, who were all waiting for the rest of the party to be done getting ready.

"It's not like we don't dress up often, Tamaki," replied Kyoya, rather irritably.

"Oh, don't be so grouchy, Kyoya!" Tamaki said, slinging an arm around his best friend. "We all know about how anxious you are for this dinner. I'm sure that it will all go fine, and that your family will like Sakura!"

Ducking out from under Tamaki's arm, Kyoya turned his back to Tamaki, adjusting his glasses.

"I would have a retort to that statement if I knew what you were talking about."

"Oh, come on, Kyo-chan!" Honey laughed. "Don't try to pretend that you don't know! You like Sakura! We all know it, right, Mori?"

"Yeah," Mori replied.

Becoming uncharacteristically flustered, Kyoya turned from the two of them as well.

"You all..." Kyoya started, then paused. "You don't think that she has noticed, do you?"

"Who?" asked the twins, as they came into the room. "Sakura-chan? Absolutely not."

"She's too wrapped up in _her _own feelings for _you _to notice anything about it," said Kaoru shrugging.

"Kaoru's right, Kyoya," Hikaru said, also shrugging. "Besides, you don't really show it directly to her."

Kyoya stayed silent as his friends all decided to put their opinions out into the open.

"Look, Kyoya," Tamaki said, finding his friend's eyes again, "We all took the time to realize that Sakura meant something to each of us. Even the light bulb thingy happened! It was destined for all of us to have a connection with Sakura, but you were destined to have the final, and best, connection with her!"

Again, Kyoya avoided the violet gaze of Tamaki. He sighed deeply and pushed up his glasses again.

"Alright," he said, roughly, "If I admit to the fact that I have an attraction to Sakura, could we go right along with leaving to the estate?"

Remaining silent for a few moments, the other hosts stood in their places and looked at Kyoya oddly, until what he had said finally sunk in. They then all started cheering and doing crazy host club-like things. Kyoya groaned.

"Can we please leave now?"

"Of course! First, we have to get the girls, and then you have to tell Sakura-"

"No," Kyoya interrupted Tamaki, "I will not be telling her at the moment. I will when we are alone and the time is right."

"But, Kyoya!" Tamaki whined.

"No."

Kyoya then pushed Tamaki out of the kitchen, the rest of the host club shortly following him. As they made their way down one of the halls to the bathroom where Haruhi and I were in, they heard our voices.

"I want the Ootoris to... like me. Are you happy now?" they heard me say.

"I still don't understand why it's so impor... tant..." Haruhi then trailed off. "Wait a minute, Sakura... do you like Kyoya-sempai?"

All they heard for a few seconds was silence, until they heard a small "Maybe" come out of my mouth. They then heard a ruckus from Haruhi.

"She likes Kyoya back?" whispered Honey.

The hosts all turned to Kyoya to see his reaction. His face was unreadable.

"Kyoya," whispered Tamaki, "what are you going to do?"

They waited a few seconds to hear a reply from him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing?" the twins echoed.

"I will be sticking to my original plan. That is all."

"But, Kyoya," Tamaki started.

"I will be waiting for you all down in the foyer," Kyoya said, before Tamaki could finish his sentence.

He walked down the hallway quietly, then turned the hallway, going out of sight.

"I can't believe that he isn't going to confess to her, even while he knows her feelings for him!" said Hikaru.

"Oh, believe me," Tamaki said, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face, "Kyoya _will_ be confessing to Sakura tonight."

"Does this mean..."

"Yes, Kaoru. _I think it's time for an intervention_."


	22. I suck, guys

Hai, guys!

It's Deja here! Look, I am really sorry that I haven't written the very last chapter for this story. To be quite honest, I lost interest in it a long time ago. Believe me, I had some good times while writing this story, but I am actually starting to write serious novel, and the research for that novel and schoolwork has taken up most of my time. On the other hand, my writer's block has been going on for months! Trying to write the ending to The First Known Hostess has been a challenge, and I'm not sure that I can do it. I hate not being able to finish this, especially since I have gotten so far, so... I have a little contest. I really don't want to see this (surprisingly) popular story go on without an ending, so I want to see how it would have ended if and outside person wrote it. I know that this might seem really lazy, but I really cannot go on with this story, so I want someone who is actually interested in seeing the ending write it. I'm not sure at all how many people are actually going to submit, but I at least want to try this out. So, here is how this is going to work:

To submit your chapter, post it on here (Fanfiction or quizilla, whichever one you're on) and message me the URL so that I can see it.

Your entry must match the flow of the story so far. The ending will be happening at the Ootori family dinner, so that is where the majority of it should take place. Obviously, this is the chapter that Sakura and Kyoya admit their feelings for each other, so it will have romantic undertones. Other than that, you can put in all of the tomfoolery that you want.

I will choose the winner and repost it as the final chapter of the story. Of course, the winner will be mentioned by name and will be praised my me until the day that I cease to exist.

Welp, I'm pretty sure that will be it. If you have any other questions, leave them in the comments and/or message them to me. Happy writing!

~DejaVu897 and/or Shanstess45


End file.
